


Split Personality

by Macx



Series: The 2nd Series: IV. Learning Curve [5]
Category: The Magician
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmo shuddered and rocked back, red brows puzzled. His friend was smiling, but all Cosmo could feel was the cold.<br/>Ace went on, taking one small step forward, then another. "Indeed. You’ve saved me the trouble of having to hunt you down, to kill you," he continued lightly, the magic force gathering again, effortlessly, at his fingers.<br/>Cosmo tensed as he felt its hot echo in his mind.<br/>Kill..... him?<br/>Cosmo could only stare, paralyzed as he felt and saw the power gather. It was too much. Just too much. Ace wanted to kill... him?<br/>Kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Personality

written by Laura Boeff

 

Dr. Pax looked uncertainly out the small window as the prison transport truck rumbled down the road. It most certainly didn’t look like the way to the minimum security facility he was supposedly being transferred to. If anything, it looked like the middle of nowhere.  
Could it be?  
No, he shouldn’t hope. No reply had been received to his messages and it was hard to believe an answer would come now. But... still. It all looked very suspicious.  
The sudden stop -that rocked him against the seat- shook him out of the contemplations. Another quick look out the window showed nothing more than the hazy desert landscape beyond.  
Perhaps it was...  
The rear door opened with a squeal, and a hulking, dark haired man clad in the drab navy colored prison security uniform stepped up and reached for his handcuffs.  
"Where am I?" Pax demanded indignantly, as the brute manhandled him out of his cuffs, keeping a strong grip on his upper arm with a beefy hand.  
"Right where the boss needs you to be," was the cryptic retort, as Pax was pulled out of the truck, the scientist stumbling at the steep, step down. The desert sun was bright and painful to a man accustomed to the dank interior of a prison cell, but Pax didn’t mind the water the bright light brought to his eyes. He was pleased. Very well pleased. His messages hadn’t gone totally unnoticed after all.  
Coming around the truck, Pax saw another man, also dressed in the prison guard uniform, but he was more slender of build with odd, sandy hair and a dark blue diamond tattoo over his right eye.  
‘That must have been painful to have had done,’ he thought off handedly as the sound of another vehicle rose in the distance.  
One couldn’t miss the sight of the massive null-grav limo if one tried. In the bright desert landscape it was a point of utter darkness. A dark blister moving across the brilliant, shifting landscape. It slowed, then settled down by the prison transport, kicking up dust on all those involved, the engine dying out into the whistle of the barren wind.  
Pax drew himself up proudly as the door opened and none other than Blackjack, crimelord of Electro city, floated out. The man might be little more than a torso strapped to a hover chair, but a wickedly cruel mind still survived in that distorted form. One Pax was willing to deal with.  
"It’s about time you answered," he sniffed disdainfully as Blackjack floated in front of him.  
"Watch your tongue, Pax! I can have you sent back to your high security cell as easily as I arranged your transfer to minimum security," Blackjack snapped condescendingly, feeling no doubt that he controlled the situation. As he did. Even though, Pax blinked momentarily in surprise, before hiding the emotion under a facade of arrogance. He’d had no inkling that the transfer had been Blackjack’s idea. That made him all the more cautious.  
"So, why are you doing this? You have ignored my attempts at contact for so long?" he asked slowly, studying his would be partner/opponent. Blackjack studied him momentarily, with no less consideration.  
"Because, I had no use for of you... until now. Your mind control technology, does it work on humans?" Blackjack asked bluntly. Pax raised a surprised eyebrow.  
"Humans?" he echoed softly. "Not yet. The human mind is far more complex than the animals I controlled, but with time and research, undoubtedly, I could find a way," Pax answered thoughtfully, mind already processing the problem. It had not been beyond his consideration, but the research and funding required would be enormous.  
"Then you are of no use to me," Blackjack hissed dismissively. Pax flinched as he heard the words. Suddenly he saw his hopes dashed in a single sentence.  
"What...? Wait!" he called as the dark haired ‘guard’ started to pull him away.  
"Tell me what you want to do and perhaps I can be of assistance."  
Anything, he thought desperately, anything to keep him out of the high security hell hole, for surely Blackjack would make sure he ended up back there.  
The dark haired goon paused, looking to Blackjack as Blackjack scrutinized Pax. "I have an enemy who has been a thorn in my side to long," he started slowly, as if weighing the value of sharing his plans with Pax.  
"I assume Cooper," Pax pressed, knowing well of Blackjack’s ongoing fight with the magician. Who didn’t know of the enduring feud? Cooper had made many enemies with his crime fighting schemes. Pax now being one them. But no rivalry was as famous as the one between Cooper and Blackjack.  
"Yesss." It came out with all the affection of a snake’s hiss.  
"So, you wish to destroy him," Pax assumed.  
"No." The simple answer was totally unexpected. Pax frowned as Blackjack leaned forward.  
"I have tried, on numerous occasions, to remove him, but always..." At this point Blackjack’s eyes traveled to his henchman, who looked away nervously.  
"Always he thwarts me. So... I have decided on a change of tactics." Blackjack rocked back, starinwhat he was thinking was purely conjecture, Blackjack didn’t need to know that.  
"I could make you a device that could alter the natural functions of the brain. Give me a lab, give me some money and I can make this for you."  
Pax paused as Blackjack considered his words.  
"You mean, you could alter Cooper’s personality?" he started uncertainly. Pax smiled smugly, pleased with the idea. Very well pleased as the answers came.  
"Yes. I could not program him, but with the right electrical stimulation you can alter the chemical processes of the brain. Suppress certain emotions, while enhancing others. Yes, yes, you could alter a person’s personality quite sharply," Pax purred, now satisfied that he had Blackjack’s full attention. He moved on smoothly, baiting the hook.  
"You would not be able to control them, but undoubtedly, their personality could be altered enough that you could see eye to eye as it were."  
Blackjack was silent, fingers tapping thoughtfully on his chair top. It seemed that this meeting was not going to be useless after all. No, not at all.  
"You could make a device to alter Cooper’s personality so drastically?" he queried slowly, wanting all of the mad scientist’s cards on the table.  
Pax nodded assuredly. "Yes. With a little time, a little research and my genius," he answered smugly.  
Blackjack smiled, a slow, creeping of thin lips.  
"Very well, Pax. I will provide the facilities, you provide me with the device," he stated at last. "This had better work or high security will be the last thing you have to worry about."  
Pax beamed, not only at the thought of doing real research again, but the thought of exacting a revenge on Ace Cooper. Blackjack’s threat phased him not at all, since he had no intention of failing.  
"I promise you, Blackjack, that this cause will have nothing but my utmost attention and skill."

***

Ace smoothed the almost imperceptible wrinkle in his cape as he wandered through the halls of his home. Home being a two story bullet train affectionately referred to as the Magic Express. But, as the old saying went, home was where the heart was, and his was here. The morning had gone against the weatherman’s prediction of rain, shining a brilliant sun down over Electro City and further lifting Ace’s already buoyant spirits.  
He turned a corner and paused, head tilting curiously, as if he was listening to something. A small smile came easily to his face as Ace felt a subtle shift in the currents of the magic force, that were ever present around him.  
Cosmo was practicing.  
It was becoming a more recurrent thing as the teen finally came to the grips with his own magic ability. He still stoutly refused any plans to pursue a magic career, but in truth, Ace didn’t care. As long as he faced the powers he had been gifted with and learned to use them wisely, that was all Ace wanted.  
He started on his way again, turning into the living room and stopping in the doorway with a sigh. Okay.... So Cosmo was practicing. In the living room... Again.  
Ace rubbed at the bridge at the his nose. Didn’t they have a talk about this? He was sure they had talked about this. Cosmo had agreed not to practice outside of the lab after the accident with the t.v. ... and the globe... and the statue.  
Arms crossed over his broad chest, Ace watched curiously as he leaned comfortably against the door frame. Cosmo had his back to him, hunched over slightly. One of the small practice balls from the lab was sitting on the coffee table before him. The red-haired teen went through several deep breaths, then raised his hand, rolling his wrist in the proper controlling gesture. Ace nodded in approval at that as the yellow flicker of light danced over Cosmo’s fingers. Then, ever so carefully, Cosmo slowly pushed his hand forward.  
The result sent the ball streaking wildly across the room, catapulting off the easy chair and bouncing against a thankfully empty wall to land on the floor with a last, little defiant bounce on the floor.  
"Damn it!" Cosmo snarled, shoving himself up to retrieve the wayward ball. Freezing in place, hand just mere inches from the ball when he noticed Ace standing in the doorway.  
"Uh.. hi, Ace," he stammered, somewhat red faced. Ace sighed and affixed him with a stern gaze, arms still crossed over his chest.  
"I thought we agreed, practicing would only be held in the lab, Cosmo?"  
It was really hard to not smile at Cosmo’s fidgeting. He just couldn’t seem to figure out what to do with his hands, but Ace trusted he kept his visage firm.  
"Uh.. I know, dude, but... well," he stammered, then gave up with a sigh. "Sorry, Ace. I just want to try to get a little better control than just throwing things across the room."  
The admission was sincere and Ace really couldn’t be mad. It had taken far too long to get Cosmo to accept his magic, he was hesitant to restrain any attempts on the teen’s side. But a small voice groaned inside him.  
The t.v., the globe and the statue...  
"Cosmo, practice is one thing, pushing is another. Our abilities are not parallel," Ace advised, coming over and retrieving the ball. He resisted the urge to will the small amount of matter back to the practice room. Cosmo was still very self conscious of what he couldn’t do. Ace didn’t plan to aggravate that particular sore spot.  
"But, Ace.. you said there are certain basic skills most magicians share. I mean, it’s supposed to be a levitation spell, and I keep blowing it!" Cosmo argued, flustered. Ace hid the smile that came with that statement. For someone who insisted on not becoming a magician, Cosmo seemed very worried about doing just that.  
"Cosmo, even the most basic skills require time to develop. They won’t come over night and some may never come at all," Ace explained, for the dozenth time. It wasn’t that Cosmo was being overly rambunctious on purpose, he simply tended to judge his own skills as compared to Ace’s and found himself lacking. "You’ve only been learning for a few months, give it time, magic doesn’t just happen overnight."  
Cosmo nodded and sighed, a smirk slowly following.  
"Yea, I know... but man. It’s frustrating. I don’t want to be able to just push things... hard. I want to actually control where they’re going."  
"I know it’s an old saying, but give it time, Cosmo," Ace chuckled, tossing him the ball. "And practice in the lab."  
Cosmo had the good sense to look abashed, though the smile was still there.  
"Okay, dude. I’ll give the furniture a break," he joked, eyes glittering with amusement.  
"That’s what I’m afraid of," Ace poked back dryly, as he patted him on the shoulder, wandering out into the hall. Cosmo fell in behind and Ace could just imagine the indignant glare aimed at his back.  
"Not that bad," Cosmo muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. Ace grinned slightly at the sulky rebuttal.  
‘No, not that bad,’ he thought, ‘but not that good either.’ Ah, patience and his seventeen year old assistant. Two things that were destined never to meet.  
"Aren’t you picking up Mona’s birthday present?" his partner asked as they entered the vehicle bay. Ace nodded as he descended the short stairs to the bay floor, Cosmo stopping and leaning against the rail.  
"Watcha getting her this year? It’ll be hard to top that necklace you gave her last time," Cosmo continued cheerfully, juggling the ball from one hand to the other.  
Ace climbed into the Magic Racer. "I’ve had a matching bracelet and earrings made this year," he answered, as he pulled the racing harness across his chest. Cosmo whistled appreciatively.  
"She’ll love that, Ace."  
Ace smiled optimistically "I certainly hope so," he returned, as the canopy started to close, offering a nod to his partner. "See you later."

Cosmo nodded his good-bye as the Racer fired up and launched clear of the vehicle bay in a roar of super charged engines. He briefly tossed the ball up into the air, catching it deftly again. Loath as he was to admit it, he really should get to work on routine maintenance of Angel. Shoving the ball in his pocket, Cosmo strolled toward the computer room, whistling cheerfully.

***

Ace’s hands were draped easily over the Magic Racer’s control yoke as the null-grav car turned sharply, slicing easily through the afternoon traffic. The day was indeed glorious and he promised himself a little time later to enjoy it. Perhaps a walk on the beach. Perhaps. His schedule as of late seemed to deny him the simple pleasures he enjoyed. Not that Ace was complaining.  
In no way.  
There was nothing he could really even imagine changing in his life at this moment. He was booked for the next several months and happily planning the new routine. Cosmo’s lessons, while time consuming, were the highlight of his day, even when the teen was being difficult. That brought out a chuckle. Now he understood why Anna had always smiled, even when things went drastically wrong for him. And Mona... Ace smiled softly, things were going well for them both. No, his time might be restricted, but he would want it no other way.  
‘Whoops.’  
Ace braked hard, the large car sliding under the sudden decrease in acceleration, one bumper just grazing a parked car as it finally came to a shuddering halt. Ace had been so lost in his pleasant thoughts that he had nearly passed by his destination.  
Positioning the Magic Racer along the curb, he jumped out even as the canopy opened and studied the car he’d hit. A small scratch was visible along the front metal fender and Ace sighed, somewhat annoyed, somewhat amused. Oh, well. Not exactly what he had planned for the day, but hardly a disaster. Ace raised his hand, letting it slid over the metal side, trailing a shimmering blue sheet of light that dissipated along with the scratch.  
He inspected his work and nodded.  
Much better. If Cosmo ever caught wind of this, he’d never hear the end of it. The teen delighted in teasing him about his driving, or, as Cosmo put it, his field crash testing.  
With smile and a vague gesture to the Magic Racer Ace turned toward Giovann’s small jewelry shop, the canopy closing behind him as if of it’s own accord.  
Giovann’s was a small place. Hardly the glitz and glamour of Electro City’s more famous jewelry stores, but Ace, like many others, knew of the quality of Henry Giovann’s work.  
The small door chime announced his entry as Ace paused inside, letting his eye travel over the compact, but neat, little shop. Every inch of spare space seemed to be filled with display cases promoting Giovann’s works of art. And works of art they were.  
"Ah.. Mr. Cooper welcome, welcome!" Henry Giovann said in a rush, appearing, as if by magic, from a small door in the stores back. Henry’s perpetually cheerful demeanor always brought a smile to Ace’s face.  
"Hello, Mr. Giovann. How are you today?" he asked amicably.  
Giovann’s smile widened.  
"Awful, simply awful, but then.. what’s new about that?" he laughed, clapping his hands together for emphasis.  
"Surely not that bad," Ace chuckled. Giovann chortled and raised his hands to the heavens.  
"Tragedy, Mr. Cooper. Tragedy. My youngest, does she want to follow in the family footsteps? No. Horror of horrors, Mr. Cooper, she wants to be a lawyer. Of all things," he moaned dramatically, though the twinkle in his eyes made it anything but convincing.  
"But enough about my problems, you are here for your gift, eh?"  
Ace nodded, trying not to laugh at Giovann’s dramatic performance.  
"Yes, Mr. Giovann, the earrings and bracelet," he confirmed. Giovann’s head bobbed as if on a spring.  
"Yes, yes... a moment please," he said, popping out of sight only to reappear a second later bearing a small, burgundy box.  
"My finest work for you as always, Mr. Cooper," Giovann assured as he presented the jewelry for his inspection. Ace took the open box, admiring the delicate metal work with an appreciative eye. This was why Ace came here. The work was stunning, the bracelet a snake bone twist, interspersed with rubies in sculpted rose petal settings. The earrings alike had the rose petals, sporting even larger ruby gems as their centerpieces.  
"Wonderful, Mr. Giovann. Mona will love it," he announced with complete honesty. He could imagine the smile on Mona’s face as he presented it to her.  
Giovann nodded as if there was never any doubt.  
"Allow me to wrap it for you," he said, retrieving the box and moving to a small gift wrap table. Ace followed leisurely, studying over the contents of the numerous cases.  
"Uh, Mr. Cooper," Giovann called, a hint of uncertainty in a voice that usually held nothing but the utmost confidence. Ace frowned slightly as he looked up.  
"Yes, Mr. Giovann, is there a problem?"  
The man blushed and ducked his head.  
"No, no not a problem as such, but," Giovann paused, as if uncertain how to proceed. "I have a favor to ask of you.. if you would be so kind,"  
Ace paused, not missing the nervous flutter on the jeweler’s face. He smiled easily.  
"If I can help.. What is it?"  
Giovann nodded and smiled his appreciation.  
"My oldest, Nikita, she is a huge fan of your. Huge fan. She found out that you would be in and, well, she made you a gift, and she would think the world of you if you would be so kind as to accept it," he stammered, not quite looking at him.  
Ace laughed and beamed.  
"Of course, Mr. Giovann. I would be pleased to accept her present. Is she here?" he asked, looking about. Giovann shook his head vigorously.  
"No, no I’m afraid not, but I will make sure she knows. It is a bracelet, nothing fancy, she is still learning, but if you would wear it today, for her... I hope you understand," he said, somewhat apologetically. Ace raised a hand, amused. This was not the first fan to send him gifts, but he always made a point to accept such tokens with great appreciation.  
"I would be more than happy to," he assured. Giovann nodded again and leaned beneath the counter, drawing out a plain, gray box. He opened it and pulled out a silver men’s bracelet. A large red stone was the center piece for the silver work, standing out somewhat in it’s ornate mounting.  
"A touch gaudy, I admit, but she means well," Giovann apologized, offering up the bracelet. It was a touch flashy for Ace’s taste, but he could not bring himself to admit it.  
"It’s wonderful, Mr. Giovann. Please tell Nikita she is too kind," he said holding his left arm out, allowing the jeweler to affix the bracelet to his wrist. It was heavier than he expected as the weight settled around his hand.  
"Thank her for me," he said and rolled his wrist, two tickets appearing in his fingers. "And please, give these to her with my appreciation."  
Giovann froze for a moment, looking at the tickets, then took them hesitantly.  
"No need, Mr. Cooper,’ he said softly. Ace waved it off.  
"Please. I would be more than honored," he chuckled. "Now, how about I pay my bill and leave you to your disasters?"  
Giovann nodded and smiled.  
"Of course, of course, Mr. Cooper."

***

"The main storage drive is functioning nominally, Cosmo," Angel reported with a surprisingly pleasant tone. Cosmo cocked an apathetic eyebrow at the fluctuating purple ball of energy that floated in the center of the large computer room. Only a computer could be chipper about routine maintenance. Correction. Only Angel could be chipper about doing routine maintenance.  
"Okay," he sighed, kicking his feet off the console and keying in a new set of commands. "Let’s go over the backups, after that, we’ve got the electrical systems then we’re done for another month."  
He punched the return and Angel flickered, form ever shifting as she started the diagnostic scan again. Cosmo kicked his feet back up on the console, feeling a slight twinge in his legs, muscles protesting at this mornings work out.  
Cosmo chuckled. Man, he’d thought he’d been in good shape till he started working out with Ace as part of his apprenticeship. Ace had insisted that physical stamina was just as important as mental well being in the practice of true magic.  
This may or may not be true. Or... it could be Ace was just having fun driving him into the ground. He was most definitely finding it amusing when his partner could simply not keep up. Cosmo waving the proverbial white flag, or, in this situation, white towel, after the second set of fifty push ups.  
"Women appreciate a man who’s in shape, Cosmo," Ace had teased him lightly as he lay face buried in the work-out mat, body cursing him out thoroughly.  
"There’s something to be said about us fifty pound weaklings, bro," Cosmo had retorted, tossing a towel at him. It had fallen pathetically short, but Cosmo couldn’t have cared less. Ace had only laughed kindly and returned to finish his workout while his assistant discovered the joys of laying absolutely still.  
"How’s it coming, Angel?" he asked curiously.  
"37% complete," she informed him distantly, the AI’s mind literally elsewhere.  
Cosmo just nodded and returned to his reminiscing when he noticed he was rubbing at his arms, trying to banish a distant chill that was raising goose bumps over his skin.  
Funny, it hadn’t seemed that cold in here a moment ago.  
"Hey, Angel, what’s the temp?" he asked frowning. There was a pause  
"74 degrees. Well within thermostat settings," she reported. "Is there a problem?"  
Cosmo didn’t answer, pondering the sudden chill that was either going away or simply becoming familiar. Either way, it still wasn’t normal.  
He was making it a point to take stock of odd little happenings now. Give them the attention he would have otherwise denied them in the past. Ignoring things had gotten him in way too much trouble in the past. He was stubborn, not stupid.  
So what was it?  
Ace was okay, as far as he could tell. The fact that he could tell was still amazing as much as it was unnerving. It still disturbed him, on a gut deep level, that he could ‘feel’ Ace’s stronger emotions. That they translated in a strange form of deja-vu within him when he didn’t bother keeping his shields up: As he currently wasn’t, not expecting any problems today.  
He’d tried to explain it to Ace, but heck, how could you explain what you didn’t even understand yourself. Understand it or not he still ‘sensed’ him and nothing seemed to be wrong.  
Well, he chuckled, as far as he could tell, nothing seemed wrong.  
Just.... cold.  
But if the room temp wasn’t the problem and Ace wasn’t the problem, what was?  
Cosmo heaved a sigh. Okay, so it was either his nerves or his imagination, or a combination of both. Probably just his body protesting the boredom of doing maintenance. While Cosmo loved computers with a passion, routine maintenance still blowed.  
"That does it," he announced, planting his feet firmly on the floor and shoving himself up. "Angel, hold program."  
Angel flickered, then floated toward him.  
"Program held. Is there a problem?"  
"Just cabin fever I guess," Cosmo chuckled and looked at his watch. Hmmm, 4:12. The gang would be getting together at the arcade soon, wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world for him to join them. The maintenance check could wait another day.  
"I’m going to head out for a while, Angel. Tell Ace not to worry when he gets back," he explained as he retrieved his jacket from his bedroom, pulling out the rollerblades and slipping them onto his feet.  
"Later," he called to the AI, hopping out the door and down the drive, the slow chill becoming a memory as he thought ahead to more pleasant pursuits.

***

The Magic Racer plowed through the red light, clipping one car even as the offending vehicle hastily attempted to brake, the massive null-grav car charging through without care.  
Casting a look of annoyance in his rear view mirror Ace turned onto another street, one hand one the control yoke, the other tossing the jewelry box thoughtfully into the air. He hadn’t planned to see Mona till tomorrow evening at their dinner date, but perhaps he would change those plans.  
Ace smiled, eyes narrowing expectantly.  
He was feeling in the mood.  
"Hmmm," he muttered, catching sight of a particular store he was familiar with.  
Behind him cars swerved madly, clearing the way as the Racer nosed down hard, braking and suddenly dropping into reverse, engines roaring at the sudden shift in direction.  
Ace could care less about the peons that honked their anger at him as he backed the Racer up along the curve. They were, after all, beneath his notice.  
Storing the jewelry box in the glove compartment, Ace hopped out and studied the store front. Stylize Boutique, custom clothing for the distinguished gentleman.  
Yes, Ace lifted the hem of his cape, studying his own clothing, it was time for a change. His current ensemble was carefully chosen not only to make him instantly recognizable, but also to conceal his rather large frame. It made him less intimidating to others, smoothed out the sharp lines of his body, toning down his barrel chest and towering height.  
There had been a reason in the past for doing that. Ace knew he had preferred people to feel at ease around him, less conscious of his physical stature, but now... now he felt like a change. He was a magician after all. The Magician. It was time that people be a bit intimidated by him.  
The door man hastily cleared the way as he strode in, cape whipping about him in his determined stride as he stopped in the entrance, haughtily looking about.  
"Randolph," he called loudly, ignoring the other customers who looked up startled at his grand entrance.  
Randolph, a lean aristocratic man, stood up and smiled at him.  
"Mr. Cooper, how can I be of service?’ he called lightly, unloading his parcels to an assistant and shuffling over, hands clapping together expectedly.  
Ace ignored him for a moment, studying a black silk shirt on one rack with an appreciative eye, before giving the tailor his attention.  
"I’m feeling like a change of pace," he stated with a smile. "Something... more.. impressive. Something... striking."  
The smile grew slightly dangerous.

***

Cosmo cut around the corner, legs pumping furiously to hold the tight turn as he slipped boldly along the sidewalk, rollerblades spinning.  
He loved having weekdays off. Fewer people were out and about to get in his way at this time of day, allowing him to achieve some truly impressive speed. If he ever tried to skate downtown on the weekends, he’d only end up running down every unfortunate granny to cross his path.  
Hands tucked deep in his jacket pockets against the chill -the early spring having decided to swing back to less pleasant temperatures- Cosmo shot down a straight away.  
And looked up just in time.  
He had to brake hard at the intersection, throwing his body sideways as the light turned against him, blades skipping across the cement in the sudden stop.  
"Man," he muttered, looking at the empty road. He was half tempted to cross anyway, but... Well, he still had a scar on his right hip from the last time he’d pulled a stunt like that and had been hit by a car. No, he definitely didn’t need another stint in a full leg cast.  
So, he waited, toeing at a small piece off decorative gravel that was on the sidewalk with one wheel. Pausing thoughtfully, Cosmo bent down and picked up the small stone. It was so tiny, no more than a pebble.  
Maybe the levitate spell would work on something this small.  
Glancing about the empty sidewalk and road, Cosmo went over to a street bench and carefully sat the pebble on the top of the seat back. With another quick look around, Cosmo took a deep breath, drawing in the small trickle of magic that came to him as he relaxed. He marveled briefly at his ability to touch the magic force at all, but only a moment, such hesitations were notorious for generating backfires.  
Slowly, he lifted his hand, rolling his wrist as the yellow energy gathered, dancing across his fingers. Then, oh so carefully, he willed the small stone to rise as he opened his palm to it.  
It promptly shot off the back of the bench, out of his line of sight, the shattering of glass mere seconds behind the stone’s launch. He flinched involuntarily.  
‘Oh no,’ Cosmo thought numbly as he froze in shock. He now saw where the stone had landed. Nausea washed through him as he watched a defiant piece of shattered glass swing precariously from the jagged holes edge. It swung once, then twice, then almost insultingly, dropped from the small storefront window to further shatter on the cement where more glittering glass lay.  
He was dead. Oh... he was so dead. Ace was going to kill him!  
Cosmo skated up and stared at the small pile of glass. Oh man, Ace was going to kill him. If there was one rule the magician had made sure to pound into his stubborn assistant’s brain, it was that there would absolutely be no practicing of magic outside the Express.  
He was dead. Buy the coffin ‘cause he was going to be pushing up the daisy’s soon.  
Looking about feverishly, Cosmo noted that the area was still clear of people. Maybe he could just take off. Hit and run.  
In the past he would have done just that, but now... Drat. Morals always got in the way. But Cosmo surely didn’t want to get caught with this. What to do, what to do?  
The ding of the door bell shot through his brain with all the roar of a gunblast and unconsciously Cosmo backed up, bumping into a brick wall that formed a corner of the building, feeling his gut twist, but not having time to worry about it.  
‘I’m not here, I’m not here. Please don’t notice me because if you do, Ace is going to have my head.’  
A round, balding man came out of the store front, turning immediately toward the broken glass of his window, scattered all over the sidewalk like so much diamond dust.  
"Damn it," the man swore softly, shaking his head and looking around.  
Cosmo froze in dread feeling the white fire of magic rising with his fear and not really denying it. The only thing going through his mind was the vast desire to be utterly invisible.  
The storekeeper looked out into the empty street sighed, then turned to face Cosmo.  
Cosmo froze, feeling cold dread, actually taking comfort in the churning power that gurgled within him as the man faced him. He held his breath waiting for the dreadful moment to come, wishing like hell he wasn’t here and that he’d had the sense to run.  
And then... the man’s gaze went by him, turning back to his shop and going back inside, muttering under his breath.  
For a moment Cosmo could do nothing but stare. Then he let out a trembling breath, feeling a sudden wash of exhaustion, tinged with relief as he slumped weakly against the wall.  
Oookay. What just happened? The guy couldn’t be blind... could he?  
No, that couldn’t be it. A shudder dragged through tired muscles, Cosmo shaking his head, rubbing at his temples. God, it felt like he’d just done an all out casting.  
He blinked.  
No, he hadn’t... had he? Had he just done something magically, without realizing it?  
‘Oh great! Random casting.’ There was a reassuring thought. But something must have had happened. The guy had looked dead at him, and hadn’t so much as blinked. Put that together with siphoned strength and faint nausea.... The two added up to something.  
The question simply was, what?

***

Ace paused, cocked his head, then turned slightly.  
"Well, Mr. Cooper?" Randolph asked quietly, leaning forward a touch, waiting for a response.  
Ace looked over his mirror image. The cape and vest had been shedded altogether, but he still had the silk shirt, though now in a steel gray, accented with blood red piping. It drew tight over his chest, emphasizing his physic and was tucked into black, victorian style pants that shimmered faintly as he moved. He turned again, studying the effect. The black pants disappeared into equally dark boots, though matte, that came mid-calf. Everything about the clothing spoke power! He liked that.  
He brushed at his hair, contemplating the white streaks. No, he wouldn’t get rid of those, yet. They help keep his somewhat, unearthly, appearance. He turned on Randolph, smiling darkly and saw the slight uncertainty in the man’s gaze. Yes, this is what he wanted. Let people think twice about crossing him.  
"Much better," he announced at last, taking satisfaction in the clothier’s obvious relief at his approval. Randolph let out small, nervous breath.  
"Shall I box your other clothing?" he asked politely.  
"Only the cape. I shant need the rest." Ace turned, noting a display of sunglasses and moving to it. He toyed with one pair, trying them one, then looking in the mirror appraisingly.  
No, that wouldn’t do. He pulled out another pair, small framed, but dark, near black. Putting them on, he adjusted them slightly. They were startlingly dark against his skin and completely encased his eyes, while not overpowering the rest of his face. Yes, that had a nice effect. People grew nervous when they couldn’t see your eyes.  
"Do wish to see anything else, Mr. Cooper?" Randolph asked. Ace spun on him, looking down on the man, indulging in the tailor’s jumpy reaction. He smiled, nebulously, guilefully.  
"No, Randolph. This will do nicely," he assured smoothly. "Apply it to my account."  
Randolph nodded his understanding as Ace turned on his heel. Enjoying the snap crack the boots made against the floor as he walked out.  
He brushed by some milling spectators on the sidewalk, snapping his fingers, the Racer’s canopy opening immediately as he approached. Now.. he was ready to visit Mona.  
The Racer rocked slightly as he jumped in, the engine firing up soon after. With a furious roar, the machine launched forward, cutting through the traffic blithely and speeding away. Far, far faster then the surrounding traffic, or laws for that matter, had ever allowed.

***

"I see him," Diamond stated simply, lowering the macro binoculars. Their lookout had been accurate. Cooper was indeed heading toward them... quickly.  
"Is this really a good idea, Diamond?" Spade asked unhappily. There just seemed something... wrong, about this whole plan. Diamond paused, also frowning.  
"It’s what the boss wants. This is his idea," he said at last, dismissing the matter. He was already high on Blackjack’s black list. Diamond saw no reason to dig his grave any deeper by disagreeing with the crime lord.  
"Come on. He’s coming," he said instead, firing up the limo.

***

Ace broke free of the slower traffic with a curse, and turned the Racer onto a side street, the scenery streaking by without interest. His thoughts were on more... amusing topics.  
The black limo pulling across the narrow road interrupted those thoughts, and that he did not like. For a second, Ace simply considered ramming the vehicle off the road. He knew very well who that car belonged to and it was not task the Magic Racer couldn’t handle. The car had been built around an M1A light hover tank frame after all. The vehicle was a veritable supercharged tank on it’s own.  
But, Ace was curious. What was Blackjack up too? What was his rival up to?

"Uh, Diamond," Spade said softly, uncertainly, as the white and blue null-grav car charged in on them. The engine glowing in it’s wake as it came closer and closer, speed never decreasing.  
"Uh, he’s going to ram us, I think," Spade speculated, knowing he was more than likely pointing out the obvious, but he felt something had to be said.  
Diamond’s hands tightened on the wheel and his foot hovered over the gas pedal. It did indeed look like Cooper was going to ram them. Perhaps the boss’s little toy hadn’t worked. Or perhaps it had. Either way, they’d be road pizza.

Ace decided and let his foot slide over the brake, pressing it to the floor.

Diamond’s own hands were white on the wheel as he reached the decision to try and get the hell out of the way. His foot was already on it’s way to the accelerator when the Racer started to slide, a visible shudder going through the metal hide as the machine obeyed it’s master and came to a jolting standstill.  
A foot from the limo’s driver side door.  
Both gangsters let out a explosive exhale, slumping slightly in relief as the Racer sat there, staring them down, rumbling. Cooper sat inside, watching them, his expression appearing hard, distant. It was really hard to be sure with the sunglasses.  
"Come on," Diamond hissed, opening the door. Spade shrugged and got out, his partner suffering a more difficult extraction as he tried to squeeze through the narrow space with out losing too much of his dignity.

***

Cosmo stood and stared, completely unsure what to do. His old self told him to cut and run while he had the chance, but, he had done something here. Something involving his magic, and he had promised to tell Ace whenever anything happened involving the power inside him. It was a serious pledge. One he was determined to keep. He would not disappoint Ace again as he had the last time he had broken his promise. That time had nearly ended in his death, but knowing he’d let his partner down was equally devastating.  
But if he told him....  
Cosmo sighed, running a hand through his hair. If he told him what had happened -and he knew he had to- Ace would want to know about the window and what he had done. Ace would not accept him turning his back on his misdeed. No, he wouldn’t in the least, and any attempt on Cosmo’s end to dodge that responsibility would yet be another disappointment.  
No, he was tired of disappointing his friend. He wouldn’t let Ace down again.  
Pulling out his wallet, Cosmo fingered through the money he had on him. It was a sizable sum, he’d been saving up for a new ear-man. Oh well... He did break the rules, as well as the window, and it wasn’t like Ace didn’t pay him a fair buck for his assistant work. Cosmo managed a small smile. Well, actually, Ace paid him very well for his work. He’d save the money up again in no time. It wasn’t the money that was really the problem, it was simply admitting his screw up that made Cosmo nervous.  
‘Run now!’ a small voice whispered inside him, but he only sighed. No, he couldn’t run, it just wasn’t an option. Not if he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders.  
Gathering a deep breath for courage, and finding it didn’t help at all, Cosmo started toward the door.  
The door chime went off again, but this time without the stunning impact of earlier as Cosmo peeked in. The store keep was at the counter, lifting a phone to his ear as he looked over at him. The man didn’t seem mad, just unhappy and Cosmo felt a pang of guilt again.  
"May I help you?" he asked, the phone hovering. Cosmo gulped and nodded.  
"Uh.. yea...um, I just wanted to.... well, apologize for breaking your window." He wasn’t actually amazed he did sound as nervous as he felt. For a moment the man did nothing, then slowly dropped the phone back onto the receiver.  
"I’ll pay for the damage," Cosmo went on, entering the shop, offering a small smile. "I really didn’t mean any harm."  
The storekeep looked at him, then surprisingly smiled. It was the last thing Cosmo had expected.  
"Well, thank you for your honesty, young man," the merchant said as he came from behind the counter.  
"I’ve had trouble with vandals as of late. This is the third time this month that window has been broken," he went on, and now Cosmo really felt low for his earlier contemplation’s about running.  
"Sorry to hear that. It was an accident," he assured. The balding man nodded, apparently not doubting him. He looked down at Cosmo’s rollerblades.  
"Kicked up a rock, eh?" he guessed. Cosmo managed a lopsided smirk.  
"Yea, something like that. So how much do I owe you?"  
"Well, it’ll cost about a hundred to have the window replaced," the storekeep informed him, looking a little bit guilty at naming the amount. It was steep. About what Cosmo had in his wallet, but the man didn’t need to feel bad about it. Cosmo had broken the window after all.  
He smiled shyly. "Hey, I’ve actually got that much," he pulled out the bills from his wallet and held them out. For a second the storekeeper hesitated.  
"I can’t take all your money, son," he chuckled kindly. Cosmo shrugged.  
"Not like I don’t have a job," he admitted. "Please, I’d feel better."  
With a smile and a nod the man took the cash.  
"Thank you, son. You’ve saved me the hassle of filing another police report," he went on, storing the cash in the register and reaching for a broom in the corner.  
"Sooo, you have trouble like this a lot?" Cosmo followed as the man moved to the front of the store where the glass had fallen in. There, in the center of the glittering pile, was the small pebble. Cosmo glared at is as the man went about sweeping.  
"Afraid I have. I even installed a security camera in hopes of catching the vagrants," the merchant went on. Cosmo paused. A camera?  
"Uhm.. this might sound like a weird request, but...well.. could I look at your security footage?" Cosmo asked politely. The man paused and straightened, leaning on his broom as he looked at Cosmo. A smile quirked his lips.  
"Not hoping to make a greatest hit video are you?" he teased. Cosmo blushed.  
Hardly.  
"No, it’s just that I noticed something odd, and I just wanted to see if it was on your camera," he answered. It sort of was the truth. At least the odd part.  
The man paused, then shrugged with a grin.  
"Sure, why not. Not like the things helped me much."  
Cosmo fell in behind as the storekeep led the way to a small back office where a computer sat, the monitor currently showing the immediate outside of the store.  
"So, what do you want to see?" he asked, sitting down and calling up the menu screen.  
"Um, how about, right after the window broke," Cosmo said, leaning over his shoulder. The older man nodded and keyed in the command.  
The screen blurred, shot back and paused, focusing on the moment the pebble hit the window, displaying the breaking glass in freeze frame.  
"Hum, not quite," the storekeep mutter and tried again  
"There," Cosmo declared and watched as the video played. He could just see himself on the monitor, pressed against the wall as the door opened. It was somewhat errie to be observing himself and he felt his gut twist at the memory of the moment as the storekeeper turned and looked straight at him. But there he was, on the video and yet the man did not see him.  
"Huh, will you look at that," the storekeep chuckled. "I must be going blind, you were standing there the whole time." He shook his head in disbelief. He wasn’t the only one.  
‘What have you done Cosmo?’ he wondered feverishly. ‘What have you done?’  
"Is that what you thought was odd?" the man asked, jogging him from his thoughts. Cosmo nodded.  
"Yea, it was. Thanks for letting me see this," he answered distantly, already trying to recall exactly everything that had happened, so he could explain it to Ace.  
"No problem, son." The storekeep reset the camera and pushed himself up. "I’d better get that mess cleaned up. Don’t want someone to get hurt."  
"No," Cosmo mumbled as he followed. "I am sorry I broke your window," he offered again at the door. The storekeep waved it off.  
"Don’t worry, you admitted to it and that means a lot. Go on, have a good day and be careful," the merchant chuckled with a shooing motion. Cosmo smiled and nodded, beating a hasty retreat with a last word of thanks.  
He had to talk to Ace. Now!

***

Ace tapped his fingers across the control yoke, eyes narrowing as Diamond squeezed free of the limo, the larger Spade joining him. Both men waited patiently at the Racer’s nose and once again he thought about simply running them over. Especially Diamond. He still remembered what trouble that man had caused him. Well, he chuckled, it had been a clever ploy, he had to admit that. Surely he would not be foolish enough to risk his life again for the cop, that was for certain. Despise the pale haired gangster he might, but he had to admired his bravado. So... he’d let them live and see what they wanted.  
The canopy started to open as Ace hit the harness release.  
"Ace?" Ace blinked as his wrist com blinked to life, Cosmo’s voice coming through eagerly.  
"Hey, bud, you there?"  
Ace depressed the activate key.  
"What is it, Cosmo?" he hissed. What did that kid need now?  
"I need to talk to you, dude," Cosmo went on. Ace glowered, glancing up to the waiting Diamond and Spade.  
"Not now, Cosmo," he answered tersely.  
"But, Ace.. it’s.."  
"Not now, Cosmo! I’m right in the middle of something," Ace snapped and shut down the com. Damn kid, why in the world did he burden himself with such a nuisance? Ace looked at his com and frowned. His fingers moved swiftly as he reset his paging code. There! Now the kid couldn’t bother him. Back to more interesting matters.  
Ace leapt out gracefully from the Racer, letting his weight hit hard, noting the slight jump in the two men watching him as he strode up arrogantly.  
"What.." he started, without preamble, "..do you want?"

It took Diamond a second to answer. The boss had explained what that little gismo would do to Cooper, but actually seeing it... It was chilling. Diamond wasn’t sure if he liked this new Cooper. If anything, he seemed even more dangerous than the old one.  
"Well?" Ace snapped impatiently, jarring Diamond from his musings.  
"Blackjack would like to invite you over for a drink," he said at last, glad his voice sounded calm. Ace raised an amused eyebrow.  
"Why would I wish to meet with my sworn enemy?" he asked, with a chuckle.  
"Because, Blackjack doesn’t want to be your sworn enemy," Diamond went on, just as the boss had told him to. "Think of it as.. a peace offering. He swears to your safety."  
Cooper just laughed.  
"I can assure my safety quite well, thank you," he snorted condescendingly.  
Diamond nodded. Yea, Cooper could take care of himself and this new version probably more so.  
"He would very much like to speak with you," he pressed politely, though it made his teeth itch to do so.  
   
Ace rubbed at his chin, staring down through the dark glasses thoughtfully. Perhaps this could work for him. Blackjack had long stood between him and Mona. Now it looked like there might be an opportunity to resolve that little tiff.

He smiled, and for some reason, Diamond really did like that.

"Very well, lead on," Ace said grandly. For a moment the thugs hesitated, then nodded and made their way back to their car. Ace watched them get in before returning to the Racer, mind turning.  
Yesss, this could work very well for him.

***

Cosmo sighed and rubbed his hands across his face. Great. Here he was suppose to tell Ace when anything went weird with his magic and now his partner snubbed him!  
He took a deep breath and let it out again. No, that wasn’t fair. Maybe something had gone wrong. Yea, Ace did sound annoyed. Something might have gone wrong with Mona’s birthday present.  
Well, it wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to tell Ace. It could wait till later, maybe then Ace would get his problem sorted out. He hoped his friend could. Cosmo knew how much Ace had been looking forward to celebrating Mona’s birthday. Yea, a problem in that department could piss him off. Ace was only human after all and even his seemingly endless patience had a breaking point.  
Glancing at his watch, Cosmo pushed off and cut down the sidewalk. If he cut through the park he could make it to the arcade in twenty minutes.. fifteen if no one got in his way.

***

Blackjack sat, secure in his high office in the Croesus Palace, waiting somewhat impatiently. Spade had called ahead to inform him that Cooper had indeed accepted his invitation, and that Dr. Pax’s device did indeed seem to be working. He allowed himself a small chortle. Good, good, good. It was about time something went his way. As of late, they had not.  
Clockwise stepped up, the man’s thin features seeming more pinched than normal.  
"He has arrived, they are coming up now," Clockwise informed him, clearly displeased with this meeting. Blackjack sniffed at the man’s lack of adventure.  
"Very good, you may leave," he said dismissively. If Clockwise disliked his plans, then there was no need for him to be here. If Clockwise was upset with the dismissal, it didn’t show, he simply bowed his head slightly.  
"Very well." Was all he said as he departed out a side door, half a second before the main doors opened, Diamond and Spade holding them cordially for Cooper as the man made his entrance.  
Blackjack blinked.  
Indeed, Dr. Pax’s device had worked as he watched Ace Cooper walk confidently up to his desk. If anything, the magician looked positively... predatory.  
And that was exactly the way he wanted it. Blackjack smiled warmly.  
"Ace Cooper, welcome," he boomed cheerfully. Ace cocked his head at him, pulling off the glasses with surmising glance.  
"Welcome?"  
"Yes, of course. Thank you for accepting my invitation," Blackjack went on smoothly. "Please, have a seat." He gestured as Spade brought over an elegantly sculptured hard wood chair. Ace dismissed it immediately.  
"I prefer to stand," he said simply. "So what do you want?"  
Blackjack hesitated at Cooper’s abrupt manner. He was used to dealing with a more civil gentlemen. He chided himself. That was wrong thinking, if everything had gone right, there was nothing civil to this new Ace Cooper.  
"What I want?" he echoed, his smile never dropping. "Why, to bury the hatchet as it were. We’ve been enemies too long," Blackjack explained with a flamboyant hand gesture.  
Cooper’s lips pursed and he nodded distantly.  
"Friends, eh? Seems you’ve tried to end my life one to many times for me to be that forgiving," he said softly, eyes glittering. Blackjack swallowed and nodded.  
"Yes, yes I have, and I apologize," he offered. "Are you sure you won’t sit, be comfortable." Something about Cooper standing in front of him made him jumpy, like a canary in a cage being eyed up by the household cat.  
Ace shook his head.  
"No, thank you." The answer was simple and complete. Blackjack sighed and nodded, then snapped his fingers.  
"A drink then. That is what I invited you up here for."

Diamond came over with small tray on which sat two wine glasses. Ace paused, then accepted one, rolling the thin, crystal stem between his fingers as Blackjack took up the second glass.  
"So what do you want, Blackjack?" Ace demanded, his voice soft, but dangerous. He appraised the crippled little man and suspected he knew the crimelord’s mind. The man was somewhat predictable. No wonder he had beaten him so many times in the past. The man had no grasp of true cunning.  
"To the point, eh, Cooper?" Blackjack chuckled and took a sip.  
"Please, I assure you it’s not poisoned, and quite good. Only the best for my guests," he went on, gesturing to the forgotten glass in Ace’s hand. Ace looked at it, then him. Never taking his eyes off the crimelord, he raised the glass to his lips and took a slow sip. Hmmm, Blackjack was right, it was very good.  
He smiled slightly, lowering his glass, seeing satisfaction in Blackjack’s face.  
"So, why do I suddenly rate your hospitality?" Ace asked lightly, eyes still boring into the twisted man. He gave Blackjack credit. He knew his stare could unnerve the best of men, but the gangster didn’t so much as flinch.  
"You’ve changed, Ace. A change for the better I assure you," Blackjack started.  
Ace frowned. He had changed, he was aware of it, but hadn’t thought much about it. What was there to think about? He was happy with how he was, but what interest was this to Blackjack?

"We have much in common. A love of the finer things in life. A love of power, prestige. Many things... not the least of which is my daughter Mona," Blackjack continued, noting the slight tick in Cooper’s cheek at the mention of his daughters name. He grinned darkly inside. Somethings never changed it seemed.  
"I have misjudged you in the past, Ace. I think we could be friends. Good friends," he pressed, his chair releasing from his desk and free floating toward the magician. Cooper watched him closely as he drifted nearer.

"Friends, eh?" Ace queried with a raised eyebrow, hardly fooled by Blackjack’s smooth words. They did indeed have many things in common. Too many things. Especially Mona. Blackjack had been a thorn in his side for too many years involving her.

"Of course. Why not?" Blackjack laughed, bobbing in front of him, taking another sip of his wine. "Imagine what we could do together. Me with my money-- you with your magic. We could rule this town," Blackjack went on, smiling shrewdly.  
"It’s time we stop being enemies. We should be allies at last. I could accept my little girl marrying an ally. There should be no more trouble between us, Ace. We are alike, you and I. Together, we could be more, much more!" Blackjack rocked back as his words died in the silent room. He watched expectantly. Cooper was no fool, he would understand what he was offering. The fact that he had listened this long more than proved Dr. Pax’s device had indeed done it’s job.  
"We..." Ace said, rolling the word around thoughtfully. He turned, walking casually across the room, sipping his drink as Blackjack floated expectantly behind him.  
"Yes, ‘we’ Cooper... Ace. We should no longer be enemies. We should work together again," Blackjack confirmed, very pleased with how things were going.  
Ace nodded quietly, strolling past Diamond and pausing in front of a painting, studying it thoughtfully.

"We," he echoed softly. A smile came to his lips. Thin.. thoughtful. He turned slowly, eyes traveling over the breadth and depth of the room and the three men standing in front of him. Blackjack center, Diamond and Spade off to the sides.  
He could almost laugh at Blackjack’s arrogance and eagerness. ‘We?’ Ha! He needed no one. Surely not this fool, or his supposed wealth. He had wealth, he had power, real power and soon he would have Mona. With or without this little man’s blessing.  
"I have changed, Blackjack," he said, breaking the rooms tense silence suddenly. He saw Blackjack nod in agreement and once again thought him the fool.  
"I have changed and I have realized many things. One, that I have denied myself my true potential. Two, that I’ve suffered the company of fools to long and third," he paused, lips turning up in a smile as he finished his glass, tossing it carelessly behind him. It shattered against the wall and Ace saw Blackjack just barely suppress a flinch.  
He let his voice drop, silky smooth and cold as he continued.  
"And third, that I’ve let you live for far to long."  
There was something comic in the way the smile fled Blackjack’s face, fear hot on it’s heels. Oh, it was a delicious sight as he drew himself up proudly.  
"Magic force," Ace snarled, a feral smile on his face. "Reveal the power within!"

***

He wasn’t even aware that he was falling.  
Cosmo collided with the ground, rolling wildly, the impact nothing compared to the searing fire that streaked through his very mind, sucking the very breath from his lungs.  
The echo of the magic force’s power reverberated painfully around him as he felt a nauseous twist in his gut. Oh damn, oh damn. He gasped and struggled to breathe, becoming distantly aware of someone talking to him as the wild trip started to ebb in his brain. What the hell was Ace doing?!  
"Hey, hey you okay?"  
Cosmo blinked fuzzily, trying to get past the dancing points of light to see someone bending over him.  
"I saw you take that header, you okay?" the blurry image asked again, and numbly Cosmo nodded, trying to concentrate, get past the dying echo of Ace’s magic to reach his own.  
He had to get a shield up, whatever Ace was doing it involved the magic force, which meant he was in for one heck of a trip if he didn’t get the damn shield up. Slowly, methodically, Cosmo reached inside himself and gathered the power that rested there. Closing his eyes briefly, he took it, shaped it, willed into a wall around his mind. At last the echoes died to a distant pressure. Cosmo had never been able to block out Ace completely, but at least now the magical resonance was survivable.  
"You okay?" the man pressed again, and Cosmo was finally coherent enough to answer.  
"Yea," he nodded. "Yea. I am, thanks." He was thankful his voice wasn’t as shaky as his hands.  
Cosmo looked up to see who his concerned companion was. It was a young man, perhaps a few years older than himself, also wearing rollerblades and a pretty gaudy purple shirt with bright yellow pants. Ugh, and people thought he had loud tastes.  
"I’m okay," he assured again, wishing the guy would just leave him alone. The man nodded and smiled insanely.  
"That was a sweet header, dude. Man... you went down like the proverbial brick. Sure you’re okay?" he chuckled. Cosmo nodded, forcing a smile he sure as heck didn’t feel.  
"Yea, thanks for asking. I’m okay, just caught off guard." Wasn’t that the truth! The man nodded as if he understood.  
"That’s cool. Take it easy then," he offered, before returning to the trail with a cheery wave. Cosmo waved back, wincing as he felt a dull throb along his hip and leg. Oh man, he was going to have a whole new set of bruises in the morning. This was one of the reasons Ace had always urged him to keep his shields up, especially after that little incident with Faceless and the Centennial basement. But, the truth was, he didn’t want to keep the shields up. He couldn’t explain it to Ace, but he was getting use to the magic inside him and shielding himself from his friend... well.. it just seemed unnatural.  
He groaned as another bruise announced it’s presence. But then again....  
"Shit!" Cosmo gasped as he felt another blow pummel at his shield, a sickly shock wave forcing it’s way in, sending a shudder through him. Ace wasn’t only calling up the magic force, he was wielding it completely, ruthlessly, against someone. Another blow hit the barrier and Cosmo groaned, doubling over as the errant magic leaked past the buffer and seared into his mind. Man, the shield was solid, Ace was just levering a heck of a lot of power against somebody.  
Forcing himself up, Cosmo stumbled unsteadily, balance shifting as he pulled in more magic to try and reinforce the shield. Slowly the power storm ebbed and he let out a trembling sigh.  
Ace was in trouble. It would be the only reason he’d call on the magic force in all its glory. Perhaps it had something to do with his surly mood earlier. Man, he had to find Ace! Make sure he was okay. Even with the shield up Cosmo could still get a sense of his friend, never really being out of contact with him.  
He started moving, letting his instincts guide him. As always he didn’t know where he was heading, but as long as Ace was working his magic, he could follow.

***

Ace walked into the sunshine outside the Croesus Palace and smiled warmly.  
That.. had felt good.  
He slipped his sunglasses back on and nodded to a young lady who gave him an appreciative eye as he returned to the Racer.  
His mind was racing. So many things had become clear as he unleashed his magic on Blackjack. He could rule this town. There was a pause, and the smile grew a touch bigger.  
No... He would rule this town!  
A chilling laugh erupted from his throat as he leapt into the Racer. While he really wanted to visit Mona, to share the good news, he knew certain things had to be done. Yes, things to be done, especially if his new scheme was to see fruition.  
Ace paused and look at his wrist com. Hmmm, there were a number of problems he had to deal with. First, he had to secure the Express. Just too many people had access to the train and it’s location was simply too well known. That shouldn’t be a problem. Then there was the brat.  
Ace’s brow creased as he considered his apprentice. The kid wasn’t any real threat, his magic fledgling, but still... Ace hated competition. At last he laughed and shook his head as the car fired up.  
No, the kid would be easy to take care of, just as Blackjack had been. And... if anyone else was foolish enough to cross his path.. then.. well, they’d just learn the same lesson the hard way.

***

"You’re kidding?"  
The incredulous voice belonged to Derek Vega. It was aimed at the young, fair haired officer, reporting their find.  
"No sir, it’s on the video," the man returned, a trifle nervously. Vega let out a rumble and nodded. He didn’t mean to scare the new recruit, but damn it. That was news he just didn’t need! Freidrich’s was going to go through the roof.  
"Thanks. Let me know if you find anything else," he sighed, dismissing the man from his attention as the first stretcher was brought out. He watched from a distance as Spade was trundled out. The man mummified in the field bandages, an oxygen mask strapped over his burnt face.  
Damn, damn, damn.  
He did not need this. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Vega turned to enter the Palace and see if forensics was having any luck yet when a bright blur caught his attention.  
Cosmo. Great! That just confirmed his suspicions. He watched as the young man came zooming up, sliding to a halt. The teen was breathing hard, sweat rolling down his face as his eyes darted around at the police cars and ambulances.  
"Vega," he gasped, took a deep breath and tried again. "What happened?"  
"Wish I knew. What are you doing here?" Vega asked, though he suspected. If Ace had been here, as the security video said he had, and he had something to do with Blackjack’s office looking like world war three had happened there, then the kid would feel it.  
The detective was learning a whole lot about magic. Especially since he made it a point to keep a quiet eye on the development of Electro Cities newest magician. It still scared him silly sometimes to think about Cosmo wielding that kind of power. Thankfully, the teenager was taking his magic surprisingly seriously.  
"Ace," Cosmo answered simply, knowing full Vega would understand. The detective was not only one of the few that knew about the link, but had also seen first hand just what it could do. He nodded grimly.  
"Is he still about?"  
A negative shake.  
"He released the magic force. I couldn’t follow him after that, so I just kind of kept moving in a straight line." Cosmo shrugged, stretching his legs. Trying to keep the worn muscles from cramping.  
"I was sort of hoping to run across him." The young man paused and watched as another stretcher was carried out by the EMTs. This one bore Blackjack himself, and what little of the man was visible beneath the protective bandaging made him gulp nauseously.  
"Uh, Vega, what happened?" he mumbled, eyes riveted on the mangled crimelord till the man disappeared from sight into the ambulance.  
"Well... It seems someone just tried to wipe Blackjack from the face of the earth. It still might happen, he’s critical," Vega sighed. Cosmo blinked, looking incredulous  
"You think Ace did this?!"  
"I’m not saying he did, but the security station has a video of Ace entering the building with Spade and Diamond. Perhaps Blackjack did something to provoke him, I don’t know... I do know that there are currently two forensic teams and an arson unit up in Blackjack’s office right now trying to sort through the ruins."  
Vega took a deep breath and shook his head.  
"It just doesn’t make sense though," he sighed.

Cosmo felt numb to the core. Blackjack’s office wiped out? Right along with Blackjack himself? Ace would never do something like that. Sure, he clashed with Blackjack from time to time. There was no love lost between the two, but murder... well attempted murder.  
"Oh man," he whispered. Vega nodded, glaring out at the chaos. People had gathered at the police barrier and undoubtedly the news crews would be close behind.  
"Blackjack had to do something," Cosmo muttered distantly. "I mean... Ace just wouldn’t do this.."  
And yet... The teenager shivered. Ace had being wielding the full power of the magic force with extreme prejudice. What if...? He crushed the thought ruthlessly. If Ace had done this, there was a reason. There had to be a reason!  
"Have you contacted Ace lately?" Vega asked suddenly. Cosmo drew back, startled.  
Contact Ace?  
Oh man, he hadn’t even tried. Damn. He’d been so wrapped up in tracking his partner down through the link that he had never stopped long enough to think about using more conventional means.  
"Uh.. no.. I was sort of distracted," he admitted, ducking his head. Vega didn’t seem to notice his embarrassment, simply nodding.  
"Give it a try. I haven’t been able to get through to him," the lieutenant urged.  
Surprised by that revelation, Cosmo automatically raised the com to his lips, hitting the activate.  
"Hey, Ace, bud, you there?" he tried, pausing. There was no reply.  
"Ace?"  
Only static crackled over the com and the teen frowned. It was almost like his unit wasn’t even linking up.  
"Is it blocked?" Vega tried, knowing the teen’s technical expertise far surpassed his own. Cosmo shook his head slowly.  
"No, I don’t think so. It just sounds like I’m not getting through to his unit." He dropped his arm, brow furrowed in thought. What was going on?  
"Is Ace... okay?" Vega pressed hesitantly. Absently Cosmo answered, mind elsewhere.  
"Yea, he’s alive. I feel that just fine. Haven’t received anything strong or negative since he stopped casting."  
Vega seemed relieved at that, but Cosmo was still trying to figure out why both Vega’s and his com weren’t reaching Ace. Ace’s own unit could have been damaged in the fight. Cosmo looked up as the ambulance pulled away.  
Fight... For a moment he wondered if it had been a fight or a slaughter. No.. Ace would never! He slapped himself mentally for entertaining the thought.  
"Well, either way, we have to find Ace. Let’s swing by the Express. If luck’s with us, he’ll be there," Vega sighed resignedly, heading toward his car. With an absent nod Cosmo followed, brow still furrowed.  
   
***

"Ace, you’ve removed all of Cosmo’s access codes," Angel mentioned, somewhat curiously. Ace looked up at the geometric ball of energy with some amusement.  
"Yes, I have, as well as sealing his trap door," he commented blithely. In fact, he’d removed everyones access codes to the Express. Even Mona’s. He saw no reason to take chances, even with his lady fair. When she was his, maybe then he’d reactivated them... Maybe.  
Ace returned to his work, searching out the security files. The Magic Express was now across town, located in a small, forgotten warehouse along Electro Cities now defunct central highway.  
The old section of road had fallen into disuse once the new super highway had been built some six years ago. With time, the bustling shipping trade had moved away. Shops having been relocated along the new thoroughfare, leaving a number of forgotten buildings behind.  
It was not an elegant locale, but it would suffice for the moment. He could change the security features easily enough, but hiding the Express would also help him assure his privacy.  
There! Finished.  
"Confirm, Angel," he snapped, lounging back, arms crossed comfortably over his chest. He looked at the bracelet, dangling from his left wrist. Funny, it wasn’t as gaudy as he first thought. Actually, he was getting to like it.  
Angel bounced and floated toward him, recapturing his attention.  
"Entry access: Ace Cooper. Control station access: Ace Cooper. Computer central access: Ace Cooper. Magic Racer access: Ace Cooper. Magic bike access: Ace Cooper," She answered softly, politely.  
Ace nodded.  
"Perfect." He pushed himself up, smoothing the shirt across his chest. Now that that was done, he could finally return his attention to more pleasant pursuits.  
Namely, Mona.  
"Don’t wait up," he tossed lightly to the computer as he strolled out. Not that he had any intention of sleeping here tonight.

***

"Okay, what is going on here?!" Vega demanded to the empty air that had once been filled by the titanic presence of the Magic Express. Cosmo was mute, looking absolutely devastated by the trains absence.  
The detective paced, cursed, then paced again. And he thought things had been confusing before. He stopped, glaring at the empty train pad. Ace couldn’t have run. He knew the man to well. Even if Ace had gone off the deep end and lost his temper with Blackjack, he knew the magician’s sense of honor.  
He would not run. It was that simple.  
So what had happened?  
"Damn," Vega muttered, looking at Cosmo who had still said nothing. He let out a sigh and rubbed a hand over his hair. Good thing he’d gone white long ago, for if not, this fiasco would surely have done the job.  
"Cosmo," he called and the teen jumped suddenly, blinking at him.  
"Where is he, Vega?" he asked softly. Vega shook his head. Not like he had any idea, but that wasn’t what the kid wanted to hear.  
"I don’t know. Can you get anything from him?"

Cosmo shook his head, eyes dropping close unhappily.  
"He’s alive. Okay. It’s all I feel." He rubbed idylly at his chest. He was getting better at handling shields and such, but he still had a ways to go till he even wanted to attempt trying to reach out and actually deliberately touch his partner’s mind. To track him down. He was just getting use to the amount of information the link provided in moments of strong emotion or magic as was, he had no real desire to press further.  
However, it would be helpful in times like this.  
"Sorry," Cosmo whispered, not looking at him.

Vega clapped him on the shoulder.  
"It’s okay. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be putting so much pressure on you," Vega sighed, knowing that he was becoming somewhat overly dependent on Cosmo’s abilities.  
"I’m just worried."  
Cosmo nodded, brightening a little for Vega’s admission.  
"Me too," he muttered, looking about. "This is seriously messed."  
Vega understood that empty stare. It just looked so wrong without the train. Just so wrong.  
"Well," Vega sighed. "We can’t do anymore here. I’ll put an APB out on the Express. Hopefully someone’s noticed a giant blue and white bullet train going through town." The last sentence came out in a sarcastic snarl. People could be amazingly dense to what was going on around them. Especially in a city as bustling as Electro.  
"Come on."  
Cosmo looked up, confused. "Where we going?"  
Vega paused at the car door. "Mona’s. She should hear what’s happened to her father from someone she knows. Let’s go," he muttered, climbing in. Cosmo hesitated, then shrugged. It wasn’t like he was doing any good here.

***

"Ace?"  
Mona had been surprised enough to hear the chime of her front doorbell, but doubly so to see Ace standing there. He removed his sunglasses, the eyeware disappearing into glittering dust between his hands.  
"May I come in?" he asked politely, smiling.  
The smile was genuine, but not right.. almost... cold, predatory. She shook her self and returned the greeting, though it was somewhat forced.  
"Of course," Mona said lightly, stepping aside as the magician strolled in. She studied him as he passed.  
When had Ace decided to change his wardrobe? Not that there was anything bad about it. The new clothing did everything to highlight Ace’s attractive build. She almost blushed. Indeed, very little was left to the imagination. Not that it was a bad thing, but still.... It just seemed, well, so unlike Ace.  
Closing the door, Mona followed to where Ace had stopped in her living room, admiring a new sculpture she’d purchased. He reached out and touched it lightly, nodding his appreciation.  
"I just purchased that today. Do you like it?" she asked approaching, but not to closely. Ace beamed and nodded. And again she shivered. Something about the smile just seemed wrong.  
"Yes, you do have marvelous taste," he complemented and caught her eye traveling over his frame. Ace’s eyebrows raised in response to the appreciative gaze.  
"You like my new attire?" he asked. Mona smiled and ducked her head, slightly embarrassed that she’d been caught leering.  
"It is... impressive. But it is a bit of a surprise," she admitted. He nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, but change is good," he added. Mona wasn’t so sure.  
"So, why did you change?" she asked. Not certain if it was the clothes she was referring to. Ace shrugged, unconcerned.  
"I... felt like it," he said, as if that was all the answer required. He turned his attention from the statue and allowed his eyes to travel appreciatively over Mona’s delicate form.  
She didn’t miss the voracious gleam as the magician walked up, and for a moment she considered asking him to leave. But, this was Ace. The man she loved. But still... She looked into his pale eyes as if searching for something lost.  
"Why the surprise visit?" she asked him. In the gray depths, with their very faint hint of blue, was the love Mona had always seen when looking into this man’s eyes. Yet, there was more now in those depths. Shadow’s, eddies...  
He raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
"I am here for you, Mona," he answered, raising her wrist to his lips and delivering a slow, lavish kiss that sent shivers to her toes.  
Okay, so not everything about Ace had changed.  
She laughed, pulling her hand free, his eyes watching her mischievously.  
"You always have my heart, Ace," she said lightly, turning away. He caught her hand, spinning her about and trapping her in strong arms, Mona laughing.  
"Ahh, but I want all of you, Mona," he continued, and the humor Mona had felt at Ace’s playful grab started to chill. He was looking at her that way again... Predatory, dangerous. She shook her head, as much to clear such thoughts from her mind as in a hope that that gaze would change.  
It did not  
"Ace," she sighed, attempting to break free and failing. A tickle of fear went through her. Ace had never treated her like this. Never held her against her will, even in moments of play.  
"Ace..." she said again, letting her displeasure reach her voice. If he heard, he paid it no mind.  
"Come with me, Mona," he said simply, as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world.  
"What?"  
"Come with me, forever," he pressed again, face hovering within a hairsbreadth of her own. Such closeness would have brought a shiver of desire in the past, but now.. What was going on here?  
"I can’t, Ace," she said. Not for the first time. In the past Ace had asked for her love unfettered, but never so demanding, so... so forcefully.  
"Why not, Mona? We were meant to be together," he pushed, a slight note of animosity in his features.  
"You know why, Ace," she sighed, finally breaking free. Well, more like he let her go. The glittering gray eyes followed her unerringly and she put a little space between them.  
A laugh came suddenly, amusement chasing away the darker emotions.  
"Oh, you’re worried about your father," he chuckled lightly. Mona frowned. Why was Ace laughing about her father. He went on with an airy wave.  
"You don’t have to worry about him anymore, my love," Ace continued, closing the space between them. Mona didn’t retreat, looking up in shook and confusion.  
In a small voice she asked. "What?"  
Ace let his hand travel over her finely sculpted jaw, fingers dancing lightly over her skin.  
"He’s no longer a problem, my love. For either of us," he whispered gently.  
She felt liked she’d been kicked in the stomach. What was Ace talking about? It couldn’t be as threatening as it sounded it.  
Could it?  
"I don’t understand, Ace?" she said softly, brows drawing together worriedly.  
Ace smiled, proudly. "I’ve taken care of him."  
She let out a small gasp, stepping back. "You what?" she rasped.  
A frown furrowed Ace’s brow as he watched Mona retreat.  
"I’ve removed him, Mona. He’s stood between us for too long. The man was a fool and I will not suffer fools," he went on, voice hardening. "You’ve always hated how he kept us separated. Now, it’s no longer a problem."  
‘Problem?!’  
Ace was talking about her father with all the consideration a flyswatter had for the fly. He couldn’t of... she knew he had the power, the magic, but... She felt ill and stumbled back, hand raising to her lips.  
"You didn’t..." She couldn’t say it. Couldn’t bring herself to say it. Amused, Ace chuckled.  
"Kill him?" he laughed. "Oh, I think he may have been alive when I left. Possibly, well... it is doubtful,"  
Oh god! Her father!  
Ace was standing here joking about killing her father. The door chimed in the background, but she didn’t hear it. Only Ace’s self absorbed laughter rang in her ears.  
"No," she implored, shaking. "Please... no."  
Ace’s laughter died as the door chimed again. He glanced toward the entry, annoyed, but only for a moment, reaching out and pulling Mona against his chest harshly.  
"Yes, my dear. I did it for us," he assured coldly. "As I said before, I will not suffer fools."  
Mona, crushed against Ace’s chest, could only stare up numbly. Oh lord, he meant it, he really did. Distantly the door crashed open, but she couldn’t tear her eyes off her lover’s chilling, cold face.  
"Ace, what are you doing?!"  
Ace released Mona and she stumbled back, looking up in surprise as Cosmo charged in, Vega right behind. Both men froze a moment, probably as surprised as Mona at Ace’s unusual appearance, but it was quickly brushed aside.  
"What’s going on, Ace?" Vega demanded, voice calm though he had a confused glower on his face. Ace cocked his head, not looking pleased.  
"This is a private conversation," he said softly, warning in his voice.  
Cosmo came striding down the short stairs, running straight up to his partner, heedless of the unspoken threat. Standing toe to toe with the larger man, he stared up, worry and relief etching his features, along with confusion. He threw his hands up in frustration.  
"What is going on, Ace? What the heck did you do with the Express?" Cosmo demanded, voice strained. Ace chuckled and tapped him arrogantly on the nose.  
"Wouldn’t you like to know?" he mocked.  
"This isn’t funny, Ace," Vega interrupted. Ace turned to him the smile still there, but it held no warmth.  
"That depends on your point of view, old man," Ace countered, amused. "Anyway, it is no business of yours."  
Vega came down the stairs, every step heavy, ringing against the polished wood.  
"The Croesus Palace is my business, Ace," he snarled. The magician’s arrogance bridling his temper. Mona gasped at the mention of her father’s casino, but Vega didn’t pay her any attention at the moment. His whole concentration was on Ace.  
Ace watched his descent, a glitter of expectation coming to his eyes as the detective approached. He spoke, voice soft and condescending.  
"That was a private matter, no concern of yours, I assure you."  
"Try again," Vega hissed and reached for Ace’s wrist with one hand, a pair of binders in his other. It happened in a blur as Ace caught the offending arm, placed his shoulder under the older man’s chest and effortlessly flipped him over.  
Cosmo and Mona gasped as Vega landed with a deafening crash into Mona’s coffee table, the glass shattering like diamond dust as the cop laid there, grimacing in pain.  
Ace stood above him, looking down with a black glare, eyes flashing.  
"Arrest me will you?" he laughed coldly. "You may have had a chance when I was fifteen," he continued, "but not now."  
The magic gathered, crackling viscously across his fingers, tendrils of bluish purple twisting into a ball of thick energy. Slowly, face set with a malicious smile, Ace raised his hand to the stunned cop.  
"Ace, please..." Mona started, Ace’s head snapping about on her so fast, his eyes like ice, that she stammered. The blue fire cracked and she flinched back silent.

"Ace.. stop this! Have you gone crazy or what?!" Cosmo screamed, voice shrill in his ears, his heart thundering in his chest. This was not happening, this was not happening. The mantra kept ringing around in his head as he tried to comprehend his best friends actions.  
None of it made any sense. None of it!  
He fixated on the crackling magic, faintly glad he had his shield in place. Part of his apprenticeship had been learning to recognize other magician’s spells on sight. He already knew a good selection of Ace’s spells and this one was lethal.  
Powerful and completely lethal.  
The magic spear. It could tear through reinforced concrete like a hot knife through butter. Vega would stand no chance.  
Ace laughed jeeringly at him as Vega stirred, managing to get an elbow under him as he pushed himself up with a wince. The old detective looked squarely up at Ace, past the glowing energy aimed straight at him.  
"Ace, think about what your doing," Vega urged slowly.  
Ace cocked his head, smiled and winked, "Oh I am, old man, I am," he drawled pleasantly.  
Cosmo stared madly. Vega, Ace and Vega again. He felt his insides twist as Ace rolled his shoulder back, preparing to release the spell at his prone victim. He couldn’t let him, but could he stop him?  
"No, Ace," he begged in a whisper as he watched in dull horror  
"No..."  
Cosmo did the only thing he could think of, he called his magic. It raged around his disjointed emotions, barely restrained under the emotional tumult, but there all the same.  
"Ace!" he cried out in despair, even as he lifted his right hand. Faint yellow light danced over his hand, palm opening.  
The magician looked up at his cry, half a second before the magical shock wave hit, sending him stumbling sideways.  
The magic spear discharged wildly, loosed as much by the blow as Ace’s surprise. The floor erupted into a hail of wood and debris as the energy burrowed a hole into the basement with a piercing crack. Vega rolled away hastily as shards of wood and glass, peppered him.  
"Vega," Mona breathed, rushing to his side as he rose unsteadily to one knee. She got a helpful hand under his arm, pulling him to his feet as Ace spun about.  
Cosmo was trembling from the exertion as much as the realization that he’d just used his magic against Ace. Even if it was an non-fatal attack, it was still attack.... Against Ace... His best friend.  
"Ace," he whispered, mind whirling with the magical residue as well as the echo Ace’s own powerful anger: which now came through, the shield having shattered under the strain of casting.  
The magician glared bloody murder at him, fist clenching, fingers digging into his palms. Then, suddenly, quit surprisingly, his features softened. Eased. The tight fist relaxed.  
For a moment Cosmo was hopeful that this nightmare was at an end.  
"You know, you’ve actually done me a favor," Ace said suddenly to his partner.  
Cosmo, shuddered and rocked back, red brows puzzled. His friend was smiling, but all Cosmo could feel was the cold.  
Ace went on, taking one small step forward, then another.  
"Indeed. You’ve saved me the trouble of having to hunt you down, to kill you," he said lightly, the magic force gathering again, effortlessly, at his fingers. Cosmo tensed as he felt it’s hot echo in his mind.  
Kill..... him?  
Cosmo could only stare, paralyzed, as he felt and saw the power gather. It was too much. Just too much! Ace wanted to kill... him?  
Kill him.

"Run," Vega hissed to Mona as he regained his balance. His eyes never left the two men facing each other.  
"Vega," she protested. She was about to argue further, when both froze as Ace spoke to his partner. The words were cold. Cruel.  
Vega felt his heart clench as Ace announced his intentions.  
Oh.. damn.  
"Run," Vega snarled, shoving Mona toward the door as Ace lifted his hand.  
His target, Cosmo, was standing frozen in place. Shock was clearly written on every inch of the pale, drawn face.  
"Ace?" The disbelieving query dropped from trembling lips as the world exploded around him.  
Vega landed hard, Cosmo beneath him as the magic spear tore into the wall above, sending plaster raining down on them. Every muscle hurt from the impact, but he forced himself up anyway. He was far more afraid of the errant magician than any muscle strain.  
"Come on!" he snarled, hauling the still dazed Cosmo up, pushing the young man in front of him as Ace’s baneful laughter echoed with the explosion.  
They made it to the door. Vega shoving Cosmo through as another fiery blast hit close behind, sending both men tumbling down the front stairs. Magic washing hot around them as they fell.  
For a moment he couldn’t move, body stunned from the brutal descent and only dimly Vega heard the roar of a null-grav engine. A shadow cut over him and he blinked.  
"Get in!" Mona demanded, her car sliding up beside the two.  
He wasn’t sure where he found the strength, but Vega hooked Cosmo’s arm, pulling the half conscious teen up and fairly tossing him in the back-seat of the convertible as he tumbled into the front himself.

Ace came out onto the ruined porch as Mona gunned it. The yellow car swerving under the sudden acceleration, making a break-neck lunge for the front gate. If it wasn’t for her, he would have thrown a final assault, but...  
Ace sighed and glared.  
No, he would find them. Vega was of little consequence, but Cosmo. No, he could not tolerate his existence. His magic was sparse, but it was true magic, a threat not to take lightly. On top of this was the fact that the kid had far too much knowledge about him to be comfortable with.  
His frown deepened. That, and the brat had pissed him off!  
Holding out his hand, palm up, the glasses formed there, being subsequently placed on his nose.  
Mona was still a question.  
He loved her, most certainly, but if she decided to side against him.... Ace let out a sad sigh. He would not be happy with that. Her death was not something he would look forward to dealing out. But, if he could not have her, nor could anyone else.

***

"What the hell is going on?!" Mona demanded, borderline frantic as they swerved madly through traffic.  
‘God, if only I knew,’ Vega thought to himself. But that wasn’t what Mona wanted to hear. He shifted painfully, back aching from the unexpected abuse. Feeling the pinpricks of a dozen shards of glass as he turned.  
"I don’t know, Mona. I just don’t know," he admitted, closing his eyes briefly against the pounding headache that had taken up residency in the front of his brain. With a sigh, he opened them again and looked in the back seat. Cosmo was sprawled out trembling, hugging himself and staring vacantly into the distance. Whether the tremors were from the strain of casting or from having to defend Vega against his own best friend and partner, Vega didn’t know.  
He sighed again. It was probably a combination of both.  
"Cosmo?" he called and reached back to touch one chilled hand. Cosmo shuddered and looked at him, lost.  
"You okay?"  
Cosmo blinked.  
"No," he answered softly, hands rubbing across his arms. "Cold," he added.  
Vega nodded, taking a deep breath and gently patting his hand. Trying to offer some small comfort. Cosmo, shuddered and closed his eyes.  
"I can’t believe this, Vega. My father.. Ace said.." Mona’s voice caught. "He said..." she tried again, with no better result. Vega turned his attention toward her.  
"Your father’s alive, Mona. He’s not in good condition, but he is alive," Vega assured hastily. He saw relief flood her face and she nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered, forcing herself to slow down. It would do them no good to survive Ace’s attack only to kill themselves in some stupid accident.  
Ace’s attack.  
She shivered again. Oh god. It had happened. Ace had attacked Vega. Had tried to kill him. Only Cosmo had gotten in the way, stopping him.  
Mona blinked. The moment replaying in her mind.  
Cosmo had stopped him.  
Another blink.  
With magic.  
She looked into the rear-view mirror and caught sight of the young man staring vacantly into the distance. With magic? But, when...? How...?  
"Cosmo, you attacked Ace.... with magic?"

It was not an accusatory question, but Cosmo flinched all the same. He looked up to the mirror, where Mona’s face was reflected back. There was no use in denying it, even if he had the strength or will to try.  
"Yea, I did," he mumbled, leaning his head against the upholstery miserably. He’d used his magic against Ace. Even if it was to save Vega’s life, the realization still made him ill. Against Ace. He shuddered, heart clenching.

Vega stilled any more of Mona’s questions with a brief touch to her arm and a negative shake of his head. She looked at him for a moment, incredulous, wanting answers. Needing answers. Something to explain this madness.  
"Later," he mouthed, eyes gesturing back to Cosmo. She looked briefly back at the teen, the young man shivering, eyes closed and she let out a heavy breath.  
Yes, Mona had questions, but she understood. Now was not the time or this the place. Vega patted her arm, letting his eyes communicate his thanks as she nodded, letting her questions drop for the time being.  
"No chance you know of some place we can hide out for the moment? I don’t think my apartment would be the best place, considering the situation," Vega sighed.  
There was no need to elaborate what that situation was. Mona bowed her head slightly, frowning thoughtfully as the traffic zipped by.  
"I.. I know a place. My friend Mary is out of town for a couple of weeks. I’ve been checking on her plants. We can go there," she said at last. Vega acquiescented and scrapped up a small smile.  
"Good. Thanks, Mona."  
Mona nodded and tried to smile back, but it didn’t work. Her eyes were haunted over the nightmare that had suddenly unfurled itself in her living room no more than ten minutes ago.  
Ace turned killer.  
Cosmo turned magician.  
And her and Vega caught in the middle.

***

Hmmmm. What to do first?  
Ace leaned back, propping his feet up comfortably on the expansive oak desk. Steepling his fingers in front of him, he stared sightlessly ahead at the opposite wall of his study.  
Which would be better... To assume control of Blackjack’s operation, or to start his own? It wasn’t like he didn’t know people from his earlier criminal days. Actually, he knew a lot of people from after as well. But then, he’d been helping them get arrested at the time...  
Ace frowned. Arresting them. Funny. He knew he’d fought crime, remembered it quite clearly-- had held lofty ideals of justice. Strange. It all seemed so.. so.. stupid now.  
The frown deepened. Stupid was not a word he liked to associate to himself. No, not at all.  
So what to do first? Eyes drifting across the room, Ace paused in his thoughts. Along one wall were a number of pictures, randomly arranged. The black booted feet fell from the desk as he silently stalked over.  
Vega.  
Ace reached out and pulled one picture in particular from the wall. It was him, somewhat younger with a somewhat younger police detective. The man hadn’t gone completely gray yet. Still dark about the temples. They were standing, well, posing actually, in front of the Ring Theater. He couldn’t remember who had taken the picture, but he remembered the day.  
His first sold out show. Vega had been so proud. The picture had been taken to commemorate the moment. Ace tossed the framed and matted piece of celluloid in his hand. They had had many good times together. He had trusted the old man.  
And now... Strange. The picture was tossed hand to hand distractedly. Strange.. and now he had no trust for the man. A creeping paranoia rose up whenever he thought of anyone involved in police work. An instant distrust.  
Ace knew he hadn’t felt that way in a long, long while. Yet, he felt that way now.  
It made his head hurt.  
Tossing the picture into the trash can, Ace headed for the door. The past was the past. He’d been stupid then, now he was wiser. Yes, that simply was it. He was wiser and smarter, he wouldn’t make that mistake twice. He would never trust anyone again.

***

A sharp hiss cut the smothering silence of the neatly arranged living room. Mona’s friend Mary didn’t just have a house, she had a mansion. Not a large one, but elegant in every detail. From the hand-carved mahogany banisters right down to the Italian tile work in the foyer.  
It made the disheartened trio lounging in the cozy living room appear all the more ragged. Another hiss cut the air.  
"Almost done, Vega," Mona assured gently. He sat, slightly angled, on the sofa. Mona, legs folded up, posed just behind the large detective  
Derek didn’t bother to answer. If he did it would be rude and Mona didn’t deserve that. It had been a trial enough to get his shirt off without driving the shards of glass further into his back. Now, Mona with the houses first aid kit, was trying as delicately as possible to remove the shards. Well, as delicately as one could remove broken glass from the human body.

Cosmo watched without really seeing, stretched out on one of the living room’s three couches. His arms tightened around himself, trying to offer some token of reassurance  
He was still replaying the confrontation in his mind. Over and over again. Had there been a better way? Had there been away to avoid attacking Ace? It’d been the thought running back and forth through his gray matter since they had arrived here. And dishearteningly enough, the answer was always the same.  
No, there hadn’t.  
It didn’t make him feel better.  
Another hiss and he looked up as Mona slid away, tossing the captured shard into a small pan. There was quite a collection of the bloody souvenirs.  
"That’s all of them, Vega," she assured softly, applying yet another bandaged to the man’s riddled back. Cosmo winced in rue sympathy. That had to hurt.

And it did. Vega gave a curt nod, willing the muscles of his back to relax. They gave him a rude answer and kept twitching around the burning lacerations.  
Mona patted his shoulder carefully as she got up.  
"Coffee?" she asked, offering a sympathetic smile  
"Dear god please," Vega breathed. "Thanks, Mona."  
She nodded and smiled. "No problem, Vega. One coffee coming right up. Cosmo?"  
Cosmo jumped, "What?" He blinked dully at her, having been lost in his own thoughts.  
"Would you like some coffee?" She asked amicably.  
"No, thanks," he replied, looking a bit lost. Mona nodded and turned to the kitchen. She still had questions. A whole ton of questions he was sure, but now that they were here, safe, she was being patient. Vega was thankful for that.  
A double beep echoed through the room and Vega let out a little curse as he turned to reach for his coat, tossed over the couch back. The beep came again as he fished around his pockets. He pulled out his phone, flipping it open with practiced ease.  
"Vega here," he rumbled, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, waiting for some other disaster to drop on his head.  
"Uhh hum... okay.. Thanks, Ms. LaSage." The phone was folded up and dropped back its typical pocket. He looked up, not surprised to see Mona waiting at the living room entrance, eyes filled with worry.  
"Your father’s doing okay, Mona. He’s in ICU, but Ms. LaSage contacted his primary physician and it looks like he’ll recover... Given time," he explained, actually feeling better for being able to deliver some good news. Huh, feeling better for delivering good news about Blackjack. What was the world coming to?  
Mona relaxed visibly, though the worry never left her eyes.  
"Thanks for checking, Vega," she spoke softly. He shrugged, then cursed himself. That was a dumb idea!  
Mona shook her head at his angry glower, easily seeing his annoyance.  
"Let me get you that coffee," she chuckled.  
He managed a sardonic smile. "Thanks."  
As Mona left the room he inspected the tattered remains of his shirt. Blood was speckled across the back in a mad connect the dot pattern. Each little crimson smear accenting a jagged hole. Oh well, he needed to update his wardrobe anyway.  
He tossed the shirt onto his coat and leaned with his shoulder into the couch, trying to relax. His back had other ideas, but he tried to ignore it.  
"What a day," he muttered, glancing at his watch. It was only just past 9:00, but it sure felt a damn sight later. Much later. Vega took in a deep breath and let it out, looking over to Cosmo who’d been almost deathly silent since their escape.  
"Penny for your thoughts," Vega tried lightly. Anything to shake the kid out of his brooding contemplations. Cosmo’s eyes slid over to him and that stare told him that Cosmo was not biting.  
"Whatcha thinking about, kid?"  
Cosmo shrugged. "Everything," he admitted at last. Yea, Vega could relate.  
"You doing okay?"  
The teen looked briefly toward the portal Mona had exited through, then shrugged again.  
"Yea, I’m okay. Most weight I’ve ever moved with that spell," he sighed, trying to sound indifferent... and failing.  
"Thank you, Cosmo. I know it was hard for you to do that, but thank you for saving my life," Vega offered gently. Cosmo looked at him, frowning slightly.  
"You.. you think he’d really have done it.. don’t you?"  
Damn, that was hard question. He liked the answer as little as Cosmo.  
"Yes," he admitted, with a drawn out sigh. "Yea, I think he would have."  
Cosmo was thoughtful, then nodded, slouching deeper against the couch.  
"Yea," he murmered. "Yea."  
"It’s so damn weird, Vega. It’s Ace, but it’s not Ace," he went own in confused anger. "What happened?"  
What indeed? Vega shook his head. "Don’t know. I just don’t know."  
Cosmo sighed, exasperated.  
"Neither do I," he mumbled, rubbing idly at his chest.  
"Things have been so weird..." He shook his head, red hair falling limply forward. "Ever since this morning..." he muttered quietly.  
Vega blinked, turning on him, brows furrowing. This morning?  
"What about this morning?" he demanded, somewhat sharply, looking over startled. Cosmo shrugged and exhaled.  
"It was weird, this morning. After Ace left and I was doing some maintenance work and... I felt cold," he mumbled, trying to wrap words around a sensation.

Vega blinked at him and he sighed again. Ace gave him that look sometimes when he tried to explain what he was feeling.  
"Cold... here," Cosmo tapped his chest, then frowned. Cold... here? Oh damn, why hadn’t he noticed?  
"What?" Vega asked, easily seeing the change in his young friend.  
"What is it, Cosmo?"  
Cosmo shook his head, disbelief furrowing his brow.  
"I didn’t notice. I can’t believe I didn’t notice," he muttered to himself. Of course, he hadn’t really been concentrating on that when the chill had hit. His sense of his partner worked on many levels, each different, yet forming a whole. He’d been concentrating on Ace’s emotional feed, the link that occasionally let the older man’s moods and feelings come through. But, on a more subconscious level, Cosmo was always aware of Ace’s existence. That he was alive. That and no more. That was what was cold. Normally, Ace’s living presence registered as a faint warm spot, but the warmth was gone. Cold was in it’s place.  
"Oh man, I am so stupid!" he snarled, smacking his forehead as he sat up ramrod straight. His face was set in a dark glower.  
"Cosmo, you’d better start talking sense here in a second, or I’m liable to come over there and strangle you," Vega muttered, not so much annoyed, but concerned.  
"It happened this morning!" Cosmo exclaimed.  
"What?" Vega snapped tersely.  
"The change! The change happened this morning. I felt it, I just didn’t focus on it. Didn’t see it for what it was," Cosmo blurted irritably, then froze, looking at the door.  
Damn. He knew he had to be careful. Mona was about. Cosmo liked her, she was a nice woman, but his link to Ace was the last thing he really wanted to explain to the woman who held the magician’s affections. No way in hell he wanted to explain that! She had, admittedly inadvertently, learned about his magic. That was enough already.  
He leaned forward, lowering his voice.  
"Don’t ask me to explain, it’ll just give you a headache," Cosmo started excitedly. "But something changed in the way I sense Ace. I just didn’t notice because, well, it’s almost unconscious to me to feel. He wasn’t in pain or projecting anything bad so I really didn’t think about it," he got out in a breathless rush, watching as Vega took it in, processing the information. Comprehension flashed across the older man’s face.  
"When? Do you know when this happened?" Vega demanded urgently.  
"Uh yea, around four fifteen. I was thinking about joining the gang at the arcade. They usually get together at 5:00," Cosmo went on. Vega nodded, rubbing at his chin.  
"Do you know where Ace was at that time?"  
Cosmo shrugged. "The jewelry shop I guess. He was suppose to be picking up Mona’s birthday present."  
"Where? What jewelry shop?"  
The teen snorted and snapped. "I’m not Ace’s secretary, Vega,"  
Vega glared at him.  
"Cosmo..." he growled.  
Cosmo rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, okay, wait a second," he mutter racking his brain. Where? Where the heck was Ace getting the jewelry at? He had told him. He was sure of it. Whether or not he been paying attention however...  
"Gio... Gio..." he muttered. Drat, it was right at the tip of his tongue.  
Yes! It came in a flash. "Giovann’s. That’s it! He goes there all the time. Guy’s good I guess," he exclaimed suddenly.

Hot damn. A lead!  
"Giovann’s, eh? I know where that’s at. How long had Ace been gone?"  
Another shrug. "About twenty minutes."  
"Hmmm, Giovann’s is about twenty to twenty five minutes from the Express, well, where the Express was," Vega muttered uncertainly.  
"Yea right! The way Ace drives?" Cosmo rumbled sarcastically, with an exasperated hand jab. "Try fifteen.. at the most."  
Yup, Vega couldn’t fault that logic. Ace’s driving was less than sterling and generally over the speed limit, even at the best of times.  
"Well, at least it’s a someplace to start." It was a thoughtful rumble as Vega rubbed his hand across his face. Unsuccessfully attempting to banish some of his exhaustion.  
"We’ll go there in the morning," he announced, pleased to finally have something to check out, some possible lead in this insane mystery. Cosmo bounced animatedly on the couch.  
"Man, let’s go now!" He was no less eager than Vega to solve this, probably more so. The idea of waiting was undoubtedly the last thing on the young man’s mind.  
Vega shook his head. "No, the shop’s closed, it wouldn’t do us any good. We’ll start first thing in the morning. After we get some rest," he stated firmly. It wasn’t that he was any less eager to start than Cosmo, but he knew running around now, in their current shape, would do them no good. The teen gave him a black glare.  
"Tomorrow, Cosmo," he reiterated, with a glare his own. A warning that the hot blooded teenager had better not get any ideas. Cosmo tried to match his scowl and for a moment succeeded, before dropping his eyes.  
"Okay," he muttered sullenly. "First thing in the morning."  
Vega nodded and grinned slightly. Yep, he could still stare down the best of them. You didn’t become a detective without learning a few things.

Cosmo slouched back, arms across his chest. Man! He wanted to go now! Waiting was not his thing. He sucked in another deep breath and let it out again. Vega was right, but it still irked him.  
Pulling his thoughts away from what he couldn’t change at the moment, Cosmo instead let his thoughts wander over the morning. Tossing around the incident with the storefront window. He still had no idea how that had really worked. But it had. If only he could have talked to Ace.  
A sudden thought jabbed painfully at his mind..  
His magic!  
Oh man. What was he going to do if they couldn’t figure out what had happened to Ace? Who was going to teach him? Cosmo let out a silent groan.  
No one, it was that simple.  
He didn’t want anyone else to teach him. No one, but Ace. Cosmo had a basic grasp of the principles of magic.  
‘Real basic,’ he thought sarcastically. Understood the essentials...  
But it could become a very real possibility that he was on his own.  
Oh man....  
He tore his thoughts away from that unpleasant aspect. Things weren’t decided. Not yet. With an act of will he forced his dark musings back to analyzing his disappearing trick this morning. Well, not so much as disappearing, just more of becoming unnoticed.  
Unnoticed.  
Hmmm.  
Now as Cosmo looked back he saw a basic pattern. Saw the possible connection between the magic and the results. But what was the spell’s limits? How much was it capable of? What was it capable of?  
An idea started forming in the teenager’s head as he eyed up Vega. The detective was currently lost in his own thoughts and plans, lounging on his couch.  
Well, it couldn’t hurt to try.  
He hoped.  
Cosmo relaxed back into the couch and started one of his basic relaxation exercises. Eyes dropping shut, he let his body relax and breathing smooth. The magic came. Hesitantly. Fidgety. Reflecting his nervous state. A shimmering sheet of energy you couldn’t see, but knew was there. He drew it in all the same, concentrating, molding it to his will as his eyes drifted open. Staring at the living room doorway, Cosmo let one thought roll endlessly through his mind as he waited for Mona to reappear. The magic murmuring around him.  
There was soft tink of porcelain cups and dainty footsteps.  
"Coffee’s ready," Mona announced pleasantly, baring a tray as she re-entered the room. She frowned, looking about curiously.  
"Where’d Vega go?"  
Cosmo blanched, shock coursing though him as he let out a gasp. He lost hold of the magic, wincing as it snapped away from his control, but it was small price to pay.  
Oh man.... It had worked!  
Worked well! That was a shock in itself.  
Of course he felt numb, drained and nauseous. Extremely numb, drained and nauseous. But hey.. when didn’t his magic do that to him?  
"Huh?" Vega asked distractedly, looking up. It was somewhat humorous, Mona’s double take as she suddenly saw the large lieutenant lounging on the couch, right where she had left him. She shook her head, looking slightly miffed with herself, as she sat the tray on an end table.  
"What was all the shouting about?"  
"We might have a lead as to what’s going on with Ace," Vega explained, accepting the hot brew with complete gratitude.  
"We’re going to check it out first thing in the morning," Cosmo added offhandedly, mind still racing over what’d he’d just done.  
"I hope you two find something," she offered sincerely. "I really do."  
Cosmo stretched back out on the couch, raising an eyebrow.  
"You’re not coming with us?" he asked, surprised.  
Mona shook her head. "No, I’m going to go to the hospital in a few minutes, to be with my father," she said softly, tracing a finger over the coffee cup lip. Vega frowned, leaning forward.  
"That could be dangerous, Mona. Ace could still be after you," he protested. Mona shook her head. Adamant.  
"I know, but it’s my father, Vega. I will be at his side," she said simply. End of argument.

Vega sighed. Stubborn woman. No wonder Ace loved her. But still. Damn, there wouldn’t even be Spade or Diamond there to protect her.  
"Can, can you get any bodyguards?" he asked. Mona shrugged slightly.  
"I don’t doubt Clockwise has seen to that." she assured. Almost wistfully adding. "He’s good at that sort of thing."  
‘Yea, too good,’ Vega thought darkly to himself. But she was probably right.  
"Okay. Just please be careful, Mona," he pressed. To many people had been hurt already, he certainly did not want to see her added to the list. Mona smiled at his concern and sipped her coffee.  
"Thank you, Vega. I will be," She took another sip. "It’s you two I worry about."  
Vega *just* stopped himself from shrugging again. Instead he gestured vaguely.  
"We can take of ourselves, Mona. Don’t you worry," he tried to sound confident. Mona was to wise too be fooled. She shook her head and chuckled at his bravado.  
"I’ll still worry. Please, just be careful."  
"We will," Vega sighed, then looked about. "You sure we can stay here the night?"  
Mona nodded. "Yes. Mary’s out of the country for at least another week. Will you need the car?"  
Vega waved it off. "No, we can hail a cab. My car should still be at your place."  
Oh damn, Mona’s place. It was most definitely trashed after the skirmish. Mona saw the frown crease his brow and patted him on the knee.  
"Don’t worry about my house," she assured, guessing his thoughts. "Nothing that can’t be fixed or replaced. I can’t say the same about you two."  
Vega smiled at the kind sentiment, but Cosmo let out a small chuckle.  
"Replace Vega," he snickered lightly. "Boy, that’d be one expensive antique to buy."  
"Cosmo..." he rumbled, glaring, which only amused the teen more. He didn’t really mind. The fact the kid had made a joke meant things must be looking up for them. At least.. he hoped so.  
Mona actually laughed and the sound seemed to do wonders for the place. She took a final sip and set her cup aside.  
"The fridge is stocked, call me if you learn anything," she said, rising gracefully, Vega hauled himself up, a bit less elegantly, wincing as his back protested to the movement. The least he could do was see the woman to the door.  
"You be careful, Mona," he repeated, seriously. She smiled and patted his arm, appreciatively.  
"I will, you too, Vega," Then looking back at the couch. "And you too, Cosmo," she threw and it seemed more of an order than a request. As if safety was the last thing on the teen’s minds. Which it generally was. He rolled his eyes, but managed a small grin.  
"I’ve got Vega with me, what could go wrong?" he shot back. Vega just let out a low mutter as Mona laugh.  
"Call me," she ordered one last time and he nodded his acquiescence as she pulled the door close behind her.  
   
***

Ace wandered into the living room and settled himself on the couch, still pondering his next move.  
A soft rumble went through the room and he smiled as Zina ambled in, paws moving silently over the plush carpet.  
"Hello girl, how’s my little lady?" he cooed, leaning forward as she approached, whiskers twitching. He held his hand out, waiting for her to accept his invitation to be scratched. Zina rumbled and started forward pressing her nose against his hand curiously.  
"What’s wrong, girl?" he asked as the jet ears flicked back, then forward. Zina sniffed his hand, nostrils flaring curiously and the ears flicked again. Ace reached to scratch one ear, but she ducked her head underneath his hand. Still looking at him, golden eyes puzzled.  
"Come here, Zina," he ordered, though not to sharply, still offering his hand. Zina rumbled again with a flick of her tail. Hesitantly she step forward, just far enough for him to reach her forehead.  
"That’s my girl," he said softly, stroking back the ebony fur. The moment was brief as Zina pulled away again. Sniffing again.  
This was starting to get on his nerves. What was wrong with the cat?  
Zina blinked slowly then turned, and as silently as she had walked, in she left again, leaving an annoyed Ace behind.  
‘Cats,’ he thought darkly. Perhaps he should look into getting a dog.  
Oh well, it wasn’t important.  
His next step was.  
Ace tapped thoughtfully at his chin, eyes narrowing. He really couldn’t do anything until a few loose ends had been taken care of. Mona and the brat. Vega really didn’t matter, neither did the police. But Mona did and the kid with his stupid empathy.  
Ace shivered. God, he hated that! Having someone actually feel your emotions. He shivered again. Having a stupid teenage brat feel your emotions. It was a cruel joke for sure. Definitely, the kid had to go. Quickly. He was to much a liability with his magic and stupid mind games.  
Lounging back, Ace flicked at the white forelock dropping across his forehead. Hmmm. He wondered. Would the kid have his shields up? Probably not. The teen was generally too nosy for his own good.  
Oh, this could actually be fun.  
Ace smirked darkly. Oh yea, the kid certainly had it coming. A little reminder of who he had dared to defy. Who he’d dared to push around. It would be taxing, probably painful, what he was planning....  
The smiled widened, but oh so worth it.

***

"Come on kid, let’s try and get some sleep," Vega sighed, swiping at Cosmo’s feet, which were propped up comfortably on the couch arm. Urging the teen up.  
"No way man, I’m grafted," Cosmo muttered rebelliously. The couch was comfy. Very comfy and he was still trying to sort out this new spell. He was also trying to figure a way to tell Vega without the cop getting mad at him. The detective would go through the roof if he found out he’d been the unwitting victim of one of his experiments! Mona as well for that matter.  
Vega shook his head. Plainly disagreeing with Cosmo’s choice of bedding locations.  
"Come on," he rumbled, knocking the feet off this time. Cosmo let out a low mutter that wasn’t quite discernible, but rude. He got his feet on the floor as the cop waited less than patiently.  
"All right, all ri..." The words ended in a scream as Cosmo pitched forward. He slammed hard against the floor, but it didn’t register as his body arched back, another inarticulate wail ripping from his throat.  
Oh shit, it hurt! The Magic Force. Not just summoned, but unleashed, uncontrolled, unharnessed. Cosmo felt its fiery jolt through every nerve, sick nausea twisting his stomach as its raw, unrestrained power blew through his system. As if this wasn’t bad enough, he felt something else. Something dark, something malignant.  
Ace.

This was the last thing Vega had been ready for. He’d been ready to conjole, argue and order the young man to bed. Not ready to see him collapse into a pain wracked ball on the floor.  
"Cosmo! Cosmo talk to me," Vega hissed, rolling the shuddering young man onto his back, the gray eyes wide, dilated and glassy.  
"On purpose," he muttered distantly, gasping.  
"What?" Vega demanded as Cosmo groaned again, eyes shutting against the pain. Another whimper escaped.  
"Breathe, Cosmo, just breathe," he urged, hating when this happened. Why couldn’t the kid just keep the damn shields in place? This had to do with the link. He just knew it did. Knowing didn’t make it easier though.  
"On purpose," Cosmo moaned again, a tear trickling free from one eye, rolling across his pain wracked face.

He was doing this on purpose! Ace had summoned the magic force, released it unrestrained, even at the risk of himself, just to hurt him! That was the dark emotion,  
Sadism.  
Pure, sadistic pleasure.  
"Cosmo?!"  
Sadistic pleasure.  
‘Ace...please stop,’ he whimpered silently. The magic scorched over his consciousness, wiping out his thoughts in a haze of red agony. There was no hope of getting a shield up, none with the raw power flooding him.  
Then, like a wave surge, it receded. Dropping away into the sea of his awareness. Leaving its searing hot touch echoing across his mind. For the moment it was all he could do to breathe, panting, hearing Vega but unable to answer.  
On purpose. He did it on purpose.  
"Bastard," Cosmo snarled weakly. It hurt. God that had hurt. He couldn’t stop the anger. Felt his magic churn with the volatile emotions, adding to his misery.  
‘Sick bastard.’  
"Cosmo. Damn it, talk to me!" Vega urged, voice sharp, but laced with worry.  
The young man took a deep, shuddering breath, then another, eyes still clamped shut. The moment his body stopped rebelling against him Cosmo slammed up a shield. Drawing in the turbulent magic and slapping it around his mind protectively.  
Bastard!  
"Cosmo," Vega called, letting out a sigh of relief as Cosmo finally looked up at him. Wrung out, but aware  
"On purpose," he whispered roughly, up to the panic besieged cop. Vega frowned, confused.  
"What, Cosmo?" he asked as Cosmo let his eyes slide close again. Another shuddering inhale racking his slender body.  
"He did it on purpose." It came out in a snarl. "Ace unleashed the magic force on purpose."  
Ace. Ace had done this to him. His earlier anger started to turn to misery. The sadistic joy danced in his mind. Taunting him. Torturing him. Ace had hurt him and not only hurt him, but had enjoyed doing it. His stomach twisted again and he felt a dry heave surge through him. The very memory of those twisted emotions making him ill.  
"Easy, Cosmo, just relax," Vega ordered gently. A steadying presence.  
"You mean, he was trying to hurt you?" the detective ventured slowly, as Cosmo let out another sick dry heave. It took a moment for the spasm to pass.  
"Felt it. His emotions beneath the magic," Cosmo managed in a small trembling voice. "He liked it. He knew what he was doing and he liked it." The last was choked out miserably.

‘Liked it?!’  
Vega’s fists clenched as a hot anger shot through him. Damn the man. Damn him!  
No. He couldn’t think that way. Couldn’t give into the anger.  
Ace wasn’t Ace. No way in hell would the man that was their friend willingly do this to his partner. No way. But it was hard to fight the fury. Hard.  
No, the old Ace wouldn’t do this, but the new one obviously could.  
And had.  
Vega forced his hands open and carefully got an arm around the still stunned teen.  
"You got a shield up?" he asked gently as Cosmo accepted his assistance. He nodded weakly.  
"Yea," he muttered, "Yea, but I can’t keep it there all night."  
"Do.. do you think Ace will try to do that again?" Lord. He felt sick at having to ask that kind of question. Cosmo turned weakly, leaning back against the couch. Small tremors still attacked his body.  
"Doubt it. That had to hurt him," Cosmo muttered distantly. "Doubt it, but..." The sentence drifted off in a sigh. Vega nodded. Given Ace’s new attitude, who really knew. He sure didn’t.  
"Come on, kid," Vega urged, standing up with a grimace, offering a hand. "Either way, you need to rest. Let’s just hope he’s wiped himself out for the night."  
Cosmo looked at the hand, ashen and ill. There was little confidence in the strained, glazed eyes. Very little. He accepted the offered hand at last. Trusting Vega to have the strength he currently lacked.  
"Yea," he muttered looking exhausted, tired and sick all over again. "Hope."  
At the moment the word seemed like joke.

***

Ace laughed.  
Oh, it had hurt like hell to let the magic force rage through him so unrestrained. But oh... That had probably thrown the kid for loop! Even if he had his puny shields up they would never stand a chance against the barrage.  
He slumped against the couch, totally spent, but grinning. Oh man, he wished he could have seen it. Seen the kid drop.  
‘There’s power for you, boy,’ he thought delightfully, even as his own muscles shuddered at the magical lashing they’d been submitted to.  
‘Real power!’  
He cackled out-loud. Oh, if only he had the strength to do that again.  
Still chuckling, Ace stretched out on the couch, letting his body relax into the soft cushions. If only he could have seen it. That would have made it all the more fun. That’d teach the brat to stay well clear of his thoughts. Ace liked his privacy and was damn determined to protect it.  
He was tired, absolutely spent, but completely pleased.  
The Magic Force.  
His power. The power of magic. When it burned through him... A shiver of pleasure rippled through him. Nothing, nothing could touch the exhilaration, the shear ecstasy of commanding that kind of power. Nothing.  
His.. all his.  
Yea.  
Face still beaming, Ace slowly drifted into sleeps welcoming arms. Warm thoughts of his power and his plans dancing through his fading thoughts.

***

Cosmo heard Vega coming down the hall to the guest bedroom where he’d crashed. ‘Crash’ being a fit description. Sleep had come at last, but not without a cost and not till late. Through the dark of night Cosmo had waited. Watching the shifting shadows play across the ceiling from the moonlight outside the window. Waiting to see if Ace would strike again, or whether the strain of the first attack would hold him at bay. If there had been pain at the first unleashing, it’d been buried beneath the sadistic pleasure. Hidden. The stink of the emotion was still thick in his thoughts, like a song you just couldn’t get out of your head. Its taint more disturbing than the torment he’d been subjected to.  
He suppressed a shiver, gut clenching as the sickly feeling tried to rise again. Sleep had finally claimed him. More due to exhaustion than anything. Even then, his slumber had been restless, disturbed. The half memories of the fight slipping into his dreams, playing out in what could have been, what might have happened. Too many had him feeling the magic spear blow hot through his gut. Too many had Ace standing high above him, laughing as the world dimmed. The first thought that registered in his tired mind upon awaking had been anything but pleasant.  
When would Ace attack him again? Not if... when. Again.  
Before even so much as getting out of bed Cosmo had started building his shields. Drawing the magic in and layering the energy around his mind again and again. Encasing himself in the most powerful walls he’d ever generated. Only Ace’s living presence still registered beyond the thick barriers. And even that was dimmed.  
He tried not to think about it. How empty he felt inside, being cut off, being separated from something precious to him. Something that had become a part of his own existence.  
Ace.  
Cosmo forced himself to ignore the severed connection. Brooding on the subject would not change anything. It would remind him and nothing more. That he didn’t need. Scrubbing one final time at his damp hair Cosmo heard the door open behind him. Vega more then likely peeking in.  
"Morning," the large lieutenant offered cheerfully.  
"Morning," Cosmo returned reflexively, tossing the towel into the bathroom. He paused and looked, feeling a slight twinge of guilt. No, that wouldn’t do. He didn’t know Mona’s friend Mary, but that didn’t mean he had to trash her house. Going back, he retrieved the wayward fabric, folded and neatly hung it back on the towel bar. A smile quirked his lips. Wouldn’t Ace get a kick out of that, well, the old Ace at least. Him-- being neat. It boggled the mind.  
"How you feeling?" Vega asked as he finally faced the large detective.  
And blinked.  
A couple of times.  
Plaid. Vega was wearing plaid. Very ugly plaid on top of that.  
Vega glared at him, white brows drawing together in a scowl.  
"My other shirt’s ruined, I found this one in the closet," he explained in annoyance. "I figured Mary wouldn’t mind me borrowing it."  
Cosmo blinked a few more times, then laughed. Just outright laughed.  
"Man, she’d probably thank you for taking it!" he managed, snickering. Oh, that was one uuuugly shirt.  
   
Vega just rolled his eyes as Cosmo fairly vibrated with humor. At his expense.  
"Feelin’ better I guess," Vega muttered to himself, grabbing a hand full of Cosmo’s shirt front, hauling the laughing young man into the hall.  
"Come on," he muttered shoving the teen in front of him. "I’ve called a cab. We’ll get my car then grab some breakfast."  
Cosmo looked back, nodded, then started giggling again, much to Vega’s annoyance. Perhaps a stop by his apartment was in order. As another snicker rocked the young man the detective sighed. Definitely in order.  
"Sorry, Vega," Cosmo choked, finally managing to get his laughter under control. At least marginally "Sorry," he repeated, wiping at his eyes. "Nothing personal man."  
"Yea, right," Vega muttered, then chuckled himself. It really was one ugly shirt. Real ugly. Oh well. He grabbed his coat, hauling it on. The duster was equally damaged as his shirt, but lacked the blood so he donned it. If nothing else but to hide the plaid.  
They walked through the living room, heading for the foyer.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked again, with serious concern. The humor that had been glittering in the gray eyes was swept away with disturbing speed. It was a depressing change.  
Cosmo shrugged, eyes hooded.  
"Okay, I guess. I actually got some sleep," he admitted. Vega nodded pleased. At least Ace had allowed the teen that grace.  
Allowed. It was a sick truth.  
"Shield?"  
"First thing this morning."  
Also good.  
"Well, the cab will be here in a minute, then we can start getting down to business," he offered confidently. Cosmo nodded and smiled, though it was a touch too serious for his taste.  
"About time."

***

An hour later Vega was pleased to get out of his own car, wearing his own non-plaid shirt as they parked in front of Giovann’s jewelry.  
"Not much," Cosmo decided, still nibbling on the last of his bagel. Vega had to agree. The store front was deceptively simple. But Henry Giovann was well known for his work, not his shop. The door chime sounded as they entered. The two studying the crowded, but neat shop.  
"Hello, gentlemen, how may I be of assistance?" a voice boomed cheerfully through the room. Vega was someone taken aback by the middle-age man who definitely had a wife that knew how to cook. He would have seemed more in tune with the local deli, than a jewelry shop that catered to a high brow clientele.  
"Morning. I was hoping to speak too Mr. Giovann," Vega said politely, getting to the point. The man’s smile never dimmed in light of Vega’s abrupt manner.  
"You are speaking with him, good sir. How can I be of assistance?" Giovann returned, clapping his hands together affably.  
"Well," Vega sighed, "I was hoping you could answer a few questions."  
Giovann shrugged and smiled. But then, he always seemed to smile.  
Cosmo looked over inquisitively, but apparently decided not to get involved, peering curiously in one of the number of cases. Vega didn’t mind. He was the detective after all. Interrogation was his forte.  
"Certainly, I will answer what I can, Mr...."  
"Vega, Lieutenant Derek Vega," At this Vega offered his police ID. Giovann’s smile faltered, just so slightly.  
"Is there a problem, officer?"  
Vega heard Cosmo unsuccessfully try to stifle a snicker. People always got so polite after he identified himself. It was amusing. Like it was really going to change things.  
Vega put his ID away, letting his eyes settle onto the store owner.  
"Ace Cooper, he was here yesterday." Vega stated. Giovann nodded, nonplused.  
"Yes, he was picking up his order," Giovann explained, then grinned. "A pair of earrings and a bracelet. Beautiful, beautiful work."  
"I’m sure," Vega interrupted before the man started a cheerful rant.  
"Could you perhaps tell me when he was here?" Vega tried.  
"Oh. Well.. let me check." Giovann headed toward the register. "He paid the balance yesterday, the time will be in the computer. Nothing has happened to Mr. Cooper has it?" he asked worriedly as his fingers picked at the keys.  
Nothing happened? Yea, right. Vega saw Cosmo flinch at the casual words as he looked over to check on the young man. The teen caught his gaze and sighed, offering an amused smile.  
Okay, so he was a consummate worry wort. Where’d the kid think Ace got the habit from in the first place?  
"Ahh, here it is." Giovann announced before Vega could answer his first question.  
"4:13 p.m. Yes, paid his bill in full."  
Vega tossed him another look. Cosmo stiffening, eyes going wide. Damn, the kid had been right. Ace had been here.  
"What did you do to him?" the young man snapped angrily. Vega just spun about in time to plant a hand Cosmo’s chest. Holding the suddenly enraged youngster back.  
"Hang on a moment, Cosmo," Vega hissed, as Mr. Giovann stepped back, startled.  
"Do? I did nothing to Mr. Cooper. He is a fine gentleman, a good customer," Giovann stammered nervously. Eyes flicking to and away from the angry teenager.  
"Vega, he was here," Cosmo snarled to the large detective. "It happened here. The change happened here."  
"Cosmo," Vega said softly, firmly, his brown eyes boring in the young man. "Calm down."  
There was no room for argument in his order. Though, for a moment it looked like Cosmo would try. At last, he let out a snort and backed off, glaring at Giovann.  
The portly jeweler didn’t miss the angry scowl and rubbed his hands together uncertainly.  
"Please, if you tell me what the trouble is gentlemen, I’ll be pleased to help." he offered. Vega gave Cosmo one last warning glare then turned back on Giovann.  
"Mr. Giovann, did Mr. Cooper leave with anything other than his order?"  
Mr. Giovann’s hand rubbed furtively together. "Uh no, no sir, nothing," he stammered, not quite looking at him. There was no missing the rising tension in the storekeeper, even to the untrained eye.  
"Vega..." Cosmo rumbled behind him.  
"Not now, Cosmo!" Vega snapped, never taking his eyes off of the nervous store keep.  
"Mr. Giovann, please tell me the truth," he tried confidently. Generally most people would confess when they believed they had already been found out.  
Mr. Giovann was nervous, but not quite that gullible.  
"I’m telling you the truth.." he started, stumbling back as Vega took a long step forward, entering the jewelry’s personal space, towering over the smaller man. There was no anger in his face. Simply cold, intense scrutiny as he stared the jeweler down.  
"Blackjack."  
The man flinched as soon as the name left Vega’s lips.  
"Please. Mr. Cooper was just fine when he left. I have done him no harm," Giovann stated, a hint of desperation in his voice.  
"Like hell you didn’t!" Cosmo snarled launching forward again. He was forced to stop at Vega’s back, the older man keeping himself between Cosmo and the jewelry. Vega had little doubt that if he didn’t the teen was liable to try to throttle the truth from the man, given his frustrated state.  
Vega sighed silently. Cosmo and tact were just two things that just never got together in the same room.  
"I swear, I did not hurt him!" Giovann returned. "He is a good man, a fine man. I would never hurt him. Never."  
"You did not answer my question. Did he leave with anything other than his order?" Vega asked again, feeling Cosmo pressing against him, just waiting for a chance to get at the man. Giovann looked from one to the other then shook his head miserably.  
"I... I can say nothing," he muttered. "Nothing."  
"Why not, Mr. Giovann?"  
"You do not understand." Giovann threw his hands in the air. "I can not help you. I cannot!" He was absolutely miserable with this truth. And strangely, Vega felt bad for the man. Something had him scared. Badly so.  
"How did they threaten you?" he asked softly, compassionately. Giovann looked at him and blinked at the sudden change in tactics. He licked his lips uncertainly.  
"I swear, that no one outside this shop will ever learn of your involvement if you help us, Mr. Giovann," Vega continued. "Or, I can arrange police protection for you, though it is doubtful Blackjack will be bothering anyone soon."  
Giovann frowned. "I do not understand?"  
"Blackjack is just barely clinging to life in the hospital. Him and his chief lieutenants. Mr. Giovann, I know you may have never meant Mr. Cooper harm, but you have harmed him. All I need to know is what you did for Blackjack. Nothing more."  
Vega looked at him, stared at him, willed him to give in. Giovann tried to meet his gaze. Tried and failed. He let out a tired sigh.  
"My little girl, they threatened her. They brought me pictures of her at her school, tell me what they will do to her," he whispered. "They can still do this."  
Vega sighed, So that was it. He felt Cosmo back off. From the look on the teen’s face his anger was somewhat tempered by pity now. Mr. Giovann wasn’t a bad man, just a pawn in Blackjack’s scheme.  
"Mr. Giovann. No one, and I mean no one, will know what we learn here today. I swear. Please, I understand you are afraid for your family. But, I’m afraid for my friend Ace as well. And something you did is involved with his trouble," Vega pressed gently.  
"Please."  
Mr. Giovann rubbed his hand together, eyes flitting about. He shook his head and sighed again.  
"You swear, no one will learn?" he asked desperately.  
"I swear," Vega assured.  
"Me too," Cosmo offered. Giovann looked at them then nodded.  
"Truth is, I do nothing. They give me this bracelet. Ugly thing. Nasty thing. Say I have to give it to Mr. Cooper. Him and no one else. If I don’t give it to him they promise to hurt my daughter. She is only 14, Mr. Vega. Beautiful child. My youngest. She wants to be a lawyer," he rambled on. A smile briefly touched his face. "Can you imagine?" he chuckled sadly. The smile died as he shook his head unhappily.  
"I could not take the risk. I could not."  
Vega rested his hand on the distressed man’s shoulder. Offering some small comfort. Understanding  
"I understand, Mr. Giovann. I promise, no one will know. Who gave you the bracelet?"  
"Blond man, he never said his name, but he made sure I understood who was doing this. Oh, he made sure I knew," Giovann spat angrily. Vega nodded. Yea, Blackjack had a way of making sure people knew about him without people knowing about him, as it was.  
"Did he have a tattoo? A blue diamond over the right eye?" he asked. Giovann nodded enthusiastically.  
"Yes, yes that’s the man." he assured. "He brought me the bracelet."  
"Diamond," Cosmo muttered darkly.  
"Do you know anything else about the bracelet, Mr. Giovann?" Vega went on. Giovann shook his head.  
"No, no I do not. They gave it to me and I gave it to Mr. Cooper. He is okay, isn’t he? He is not hurt I hope," Giovann implored. And surprisingly, Vega realized the man was genuinely concerned.  
"No, he’s not hurt." It was sort of the truth. "Thank you, Mr. Giovann. You’ve been a tremendous help. I promise, we will never mention what you have told us."  
"Thank you, Mr. Vega," Giovann sighed, finally managing to look him in the eye. "Thank you. I am sorry. My family though.... I.. I hope you understand."  
Vega nodded. He did. Mr. Giovann was not the first person he’d met in his lifetime who’d become a mere pawn in the criminal power struggles of Electro City.  
"I do understand, Mr. Giovann," he assured honestly. "Thank you for your help."  
He bundled Cosmo out the door and toward the car without a further word. Leaving the store keep to his worries and his conscious.  
Cosmo fairly threw himself against the upholstery.  
"Can you believe that guy?" he snarled, arms crossed tight over his chest.  
"Cosmo, the man was just trying to protect his family," Vega sighed, cutting the teen off.  
"But.." Cosmo started. Vega interrupted before he got going.  
"No buts, Cosmo. I’ve seen it before. In a way, Mr. Giovann’s as much a victim as Ace."  
Cosmo was ready to say something, then clamped his jaws shut, glaring.  
Vega sighed. He knew the young man wasn’t being callous. Cosmo was just worried too much about Ace to care about anyone else at the moment.  
"So now what?" the teen asked sullenly. "We know there’s something special about this bracelet, but that’s it. Zip." He shook his head. "We need more than that, Vega, if we’re going to help Ace."  
Vega nodded. They did indeed more information. But they weren’t going to find it here. Not here, but he suspected someplace where they might  
"We’ll.. let’s follow this trail of bread crumbs," Vega decided, firing the car up.  
Cosmo cocked a confused eyebrow at him.  
"Blackjack’s" he explained, smiling without humor. "Or more to the fact, Blackjack’s office. It is currently a crime scene and fully accessible. Possibly our only chance."  
Possibly Ace’s only chance he added silently

***

A groan was probably the closest to intelligible conversation Ace was going to achieve at the moment as consciousness came back to him. Slowly, as awareness returned to him, he opened his eyes, staring up at in the ceiling in confusion. He blinked, frowning.  
Oh, that was right. He’d fallen asleep in the living room. Right after his little wild channeling the evening before. Oh man, like with any great party the hangover was murder. A smile came unbidden to his face nevertheless as he forced himself upright, muscles protesting at the movement.  
Yea, but it had been worth it.  
Perhaps he would do that again tonight, if things did not go in his favor today. But he preferred it if they did. No matter how fun it was to torment the brat, he wished to have one less problem by this day’s end.  
Rubbing at his eyes, Ace’s thoughts sharpened and his mind starting working. Already the rigors of the night before were being forgotten or simply ignored as he started considering his plans for the day.  
Only two goals were important to him at this moment. Ridding himself of the teen and securing Mona at his side. In that order to be precise.  
But first things first. He most definitely needed a hot shower.  
Shoving himself up, Ace wandered toward his bedroom, shedding his clothes as he went, letting them drop forgotten to the floor. He paused and looked back at the trail with a frown. Laundry. Such menial work was beneath him. Perhaps he should consider acquiring a servant?  
Stowing away the thought for another time, Ace continued till he arrived at the shower wearing no more than his bracelet. Or, his good luck charm, as he liked to think of it now. Ace nodded to himself. Yes, his fortunes, if not his mood, had improved since Mr. Giovann had gifted him with it. He would have to thank Mr. Giovann for the gift, he decided. Show his appreciation. Such obedience deserved reward. Just as disobedience deserved punishment.  
His smile darkened.  
As his former assistant was going to learn.  
Ace spun the faucets on, letting the water adjust briefly before stepping in. He let out a pleasant sigh as the hot water sluiced over him. The pain in his muscles started to seep away as he relaxed into the warm depths. But his mind was alert, sharp. Concentrating on his plans and the problems they brought about.  
"Angel, I need a way to track Cosmo," he called, letting the spray slick back his hair. Then hastily he added. "Without him noticing."  
There was a moment’s silence, but Ace knew it simply meant the computer was thinking. Angel at last answered, her sultry voice coming from all around him.  
"Cosmo can be tracked through his com unit, Ace."  
Ace sighed. Computers.  
"I said I don’t want him to know," he snapped irritably.  
"He would not need to be contacted," Angel went on nonplused. But then, Angel was always nonplused.  
"The communication networks utilize an automatic testing system to insure line quality. By using the testing system’s ping, coordinated with a wide band scan, a triangulation can be made of a specific com unit without alerting the owner," she went on calmly.  
Ace absorbed the information, nodding his satisfaction.  
"Would you have to hack into the communications network?" he asked curiously as he looked about for the soap.  
The pause was slight. Angel’s version of a shrug.  
"Yes."  
"Can you do this?"  
"Cosmo has downloaded the required Warez programs into my system. They will be more than adequate for breaking into the communications network," she reported.  
That brought a corrupt smile to Ace’s lips, his eyes glittering. Oh, there was justice in the universe after all! Taking the kid out with the help of his own hacking programs. Sweet justice indeed.  
"Do it, Angel. Now," he ordered with a purr of expectation, his smile widening.

***

Vega grunted, fought with the fused drawer, cursing under his breath. As if hearing, the recalcitrant piece of furniture released, sending him stumbling back. Great! Now even the office fixtures were turning against him.  
Well, at least it was open, though the contents were in little better shape than the drawer. He carefully filed through the heat curled papers, briefly looking up and seeing Cosmo. The young man was once again just standing there, looking around the office. Not for the first time since they had started their search. There had been no trouble getting Cosmo through the police guard posted outside. Not only was Vega in charge of this investigation, people were pretty use to seeing the detective with either the eccentric magician or his young assistant.  
He understood the disbelieving look on the young man’s face. Vega wouldn’t have believed it either, if he wasn’t seeing it with his own eyes. Never would have conceived it. But here it was, all around them.  
Ace.  
His magic at its most destructive. An unpleasant lump formed in his already constricted gut. They had better find something.... soon.  
"Cosmo?" There was no immediate reaction, just a slight shaking of the red head.  
"I can’t believe it, Vega. I mean... if I wasn’t seeing it," he sighed, also not for the first time, making a vague gesture to the energy streaked walls. "I can feel it, Vega. It lingers here, all around. It’s so weird."  
The magic, Vega assumed. Ace’s magic. He didn’t doubt the kid could feel it, if anyone could. Cosmo had been moving around in a kind of drifting haze even while he assisted in the search. Whether it was a magical overload or mental he didn’t know. For Vega it was all mental. Hunting down their best friend as well as the cause to his change. Desperately so.  
Cosmo came over, standing at his shoulder and watching quietly while he riffled the drawer. He rubbed distractedly at the back of his neck. Vega caught the nervous gesture.  
"You okay, kid?" he mumbled. Cosmo offered a small smile.  
"Yea. Just raises the hairs on your neck, if you know what I mean," he explained, self consciously dropping the hand. Vega chuckled.  
"Yea, know what you mean. What little hair I’ve got left that is."  
That got a laugh out of the teen and he chuckled himself. Of all the times to joke, this might seem the worst, but humor was what they needed. As well as hope.  
"Not bald yet," Cosmo teased, daring to flick at the back of his head.  
Vega shooed him off gruffly. "Aren’t you supposed to be helping or something?" he groused. Cosmo grinned, not put off in the least.  
"Or something," he stated, looking about again. "Just what are we looking for?"  
Vega tossed the charred papers onto the desk with a sigh. "Anything... everything. Something to explain what is going on here." He paused, fighting to open another desk drawer, with about as much ease as the first one. "There has to be something."  
"You won’t find what you’re looking for."  
Vega and Cosmo both spun about at the sarcastic observation. There, standing in the doorway, was Clockwise. Blackjack’s accountant and major domo. The man always look constipated to Vega and doubly so now as he inspected the intruders in his boss’s office.  
For a moment there was silence as the two sides sized up each other. Of all of Blackjack’s men, Clockwise was probably the least assuming, and the most dangerous. Not for his brute strength or violent nature. No. He was dangerous for his cunning. His cold hearted intelligence and unwavering loyalty. Only a fool would underestimate the man on his stature and unpretentious appearance.  
Vega was not a fool.  
"I’m surprised you’re not at the hospital with Blackjack," he started out, rather politely. Well, as close to polite as Vega could get with one of Blackjack’s men.  
"I was just on my way when I noticed your presence," Clockwise explained disdainfully, walking into the room. Vega felt Cosmo come up alongside, slightly behind him, backing him up. He smiled briefly. Just as the teen would have done with Ace in such a situation. It warmed his heart to know he had the young man’s loyalty.  
"You are looking for something?" Clockwise asked suddenly. Almost goading them.  
"I suspect you already know that, don’t you?" Vega returned dryly. The major domo actually smiled. Thin lips twisting up. He brought his hands together, loosely clamped in front of him, as he studied the two of them in a moment of silence.  
"He knows, Vega," Cosmo hissed in his ear. Eager to do something. Too eager for Vega’s taste.  
"I’m sure of it," Vega returned softly, then refocused his attention on Clockwise. He took a step toward the man, coat rustling in the rooms sudden silence. He didn’t bother trying to intimidate Clockwise, he knew it was impossible. Nothing intimidated the man. Not even Blackjack, Vega suspected.  
"So why the social call, Clockwise?" he tried bluntly. Clockwise met his direct gaze, eyes cold, but amused.  
"The bracelet. I assume from your search here, you’ve learned of its existence."  
Cosmo launched forward. "What have you done to Ace, you freak?!"  
Vega just caught his arm, pulling the youngster sudden assault back. Not without some effort.  
"Vega," he snarled in annoyance. Vega held up a hand and locked eyes with the teen, holding them till he settled down... a little.  
"A bit hot blooded, eh? A dangerous trait," Clockwise observed, amused. That made Cosmo fume. Vega gave his arm a small shake, getting his attention. The gray eyes flashed toward him, dangerously on edge and he felt the hair on his arm raise. And it wasn’t static causing that.  
"No, Cosmo," he hissed, giving the captured arm another shake. "No."  
For a moment nothing happened. Vega waiting, dreadfully, for the kid to lose it. Then Cosmo blinked, and let out a deep breath, nodding once. Vega let him go with a small smile of thanks. Cosmo didn’t return it as he backed up, eyes still locked on Clockwise. It was enough for Vega though. He trusted the teen not to go off the deep end.  
Yet.  
Clockwise had been a silent and amused observer during the brief battle of wills. He still smiled in his own, self satisfied way.  
"Yes, Clockwise, we know about the bracelet," Vega stated simply. Obviously the man had something to say or he would have never mentioned the object in the first place.  
"How does it figure in, Clockwise? What does it have to do with the change in Ace?" Vega knew he was pushing. Not the best thing to do with Clockwise, but his own patience was frayed.  
Clockwise pursed his lips thoughtfully, as if considering something. Vega knew that thought was a sham. Clockwise never entered a situation without having everything planned in advance.  
"The bracelet is the cause of the change in Mr. Cooper," Clockwise started suddenly, looking up rather blandly as if he was discussing nothing more important than the weather.  
"It was specially made to affect the brain chemistry of the wearer through electrical stimulation. I really have little information beyond that. I was against this project from the start." At Vega’s surprised look he elaborated. "No profit," he explained. "That and I was doubtful of its working."  
"Oh, it worked all right," Cosmo snarled, fists clenched, body stiff.  
Clockwise nodded. "Surprisingly, yes, it did." he admitted.  
"So, basically this little gizmo’s only purpose is to rearrange Ace’s personality?" Vega pressed. Clockwise shrugged slightly.  
"That was my understanding. Brain chemistry decides everything to do with human emotions. I believe it was Blackjack’s hope that Mr. Cooper could be swayed to... a more reasonable perspective.  
"Reasonable perspective?" Vega shook his head. Blackjack had made a veritable Frankenstein out of a highly intelligent man gifted with true magic. Of all the arrogant ideas. From the look on Clockwise’s face, he was not alone in this assessment.  
"Do you think he’s telling the truth?" Cosmo whispered in his ear. "Clockwise being helpful worries me, dude."  
It worried Vega as well. Cosmo wasn’t alone in that fact.  
"I have my own interests to keep in mind," Clockwise stated, setting them both back. Either the man was a lip reader or had the damnedest hearing Vega had every run across.  
Vega cocked an eye at the small man. "So, why are you helping us?"  
Clockwise smiled again, it seemed almost genuine. "Helping you helps Blackjack. He survived one encounter with Mr. Cooper. That was luck. But Mr. Cooper has always been a thorough man. Precise. Blackjack would not survive a second attack," he explained simply.  
Vega nodded.  
"And there would be a second attack," he muttered. Indeed there would. Ace may, or may not know of Blackjack’s survival, but it was doubtful he’d allow the twisted little man to live to see the end of the week. Highly doubtful.  
"So... you can see just why I am helping you. I have no interest in Mr. Cooper’s welfare. None. My interests are strictly for Blackjack’s benefit."  
"Truth is, that’s completely fine by me," Vega sighed. And it was. Amazing what strange bedfellows mutual interests made of people.  
"So how do we reverse the effects?"  
Clockwise paused thoughtfully. "I would assume by simply removing the bracelet. As I said I have little technical data on it." He smiled slightly. "Nor shall you find any such data here." It was a little warning as well as a subtle jab. Vega ignored it.  
"Remove the bracelet?"  
Clockwise shrugged. "The electrical stimulation is constant. Without the stimulation the chemicals levels would revert to their natural state. That is my understanding," he explained.  
"Get the bracelet off Ace," Cosmo muttered darkly. "We can’t even get close to him, bud."  
A condescending smile alighted Clockwise’s face. "I never claimed to have all the answers," he chuckled. "You are suppose to be the action oriented sort. I leave such foolish heroics to the professionals."  
"Why you..."  
Vega held a hand up stemming whatever colorful statement Cosmo wanted to say. He huffed and settled back with a glare.  
"Now, if you’ll excuse me gentlemen, I must go to the hospital. You may search to your hearts’ content, but I assure you that nothing of consequence will be found," Clockwise stated with amusement.  
"I sort of suspected that, Clockwise, but thanks for the info," Vega offered, half-way civil. Clockwise raised an amused eyebrow.  
"Information? From me? Surely you jest." Still chuckling, the thin man disappeared as quietly as he had arrived, through a side door.  
"Man," Cosmo muttered darkly. "I’d like to smack that smug face right off his shoulders."  
Vega shook his head. "No, Cosmo. Not this time. He just helped us. Believe it or not." Believe it or not.  
   
***

The Croesus Palace? Ace thought about it, and in the end, was not surprised. Cosmo would probably latch onto Vega, given the situation. The kid was such a leech. No matter. He’d do himself and Vega the favor of removing the teen. Though, he mused, Vega probably wouldn’t see it as a favor.  
Ace shrugged in the deep seat of the Magic Racer. But that was Vega’s problem. He and the large null-grav car were currently niched in a small access alley. He could not stay here forever without being noticed, but he suspected he would not have to wait long. Blackjack’s office had been little more than cinder and ruins when he had left. Whatever they were searching for would be little more than dust. So, they would not remain there forever.  
And then....  
Ace fairly beamed. Then he would check off one more task off his to-do list. Ace wasn’t sure how he was going to kill the kid. He even tossed up the idea of going upstairs to Blackjack’s office to give a repeat performance. But no, too many people about. Not that they could stop him, but they could give warning. Better to spring his trap here, outside. Whether by magic or the shear brut force of the Magic Racer Ace Copper was going to make sure Cosmo was dead by day’s end.

***

"So what are we going to do, Vega?" Cosmo sighed from his perch on the remains of Blackjack’s desk. The teen scrubbed furtively at his face, looking afraid, worried and determined all at the same time.  
Vega rubbed at his chin thoughtfully.  
"Well, we have to find a way to talk to Ace."  
That set his young friend back.  
"Talk to Ace? Dude, is your memory going or have you forgotten he tried to drill you with a magic spear? We are not currently high on Ace’s best bud list," Cosmo pointed out irritably.  
"We have two choices, Cosmo. We either try to talk to Ace or we try to take him out," Vega snapped back sharply. From the look in the kid’s face the second was definitely not an option. It wasn’t one for Vega either. At least.... he hoped it wouldn’t be.  
"No matter what changes Blackjack’s caused in Ace, I doubt he’ll like being manipulated. Possibly we can get him to listen to what’s going on," he continued.  
Cosmo sucked in a deep breath and let out slowly, scrubbing a hand across his face again. "Man, I can’t believe what Blackjack’s done. And I thought I could mess things up."  
"Well, at least we know why, Cosmo. At least we know why." It was a consolation. To both of them he knew. Cosmo nodded.  
"We’ve got to help him, Vega. Somehow," he sighed desperately. Vega sat alongside the teen, patting him on the shoulder.  
"We will, Cosmo. We will."  
Silence fell on the room as the two men considered the situation. What there was to consider. Vega shoved himself off the desk and onto his feet.  
"Come on, kid. Let’s get a bite to eat and figure out our next step," Vega decided, snugging his long coat about him. A little food wouldn’t hurt, if for nothing more then offering a brief distraction.  
Vega turned to his young companion, but the teen was suddenly oblivious to him, sitting very still. Cosmo had an odd look on his face, head cocked a touch to the side. It was somewhat disturbing, his distracted pose.  
"What is it?" he asked softly, coming to stand in front of the red head. Cosmo didn’t answer immediately, brow furrowing. He shook his head slightly.  
"I think I feel something," he muttered softly. Vega blinked.  
"What? What do you mean, Cosmo?’  
"Beyond the shield," Cosmo went on. He looked up, but his gaze was distant, glassy. Then, almost to himself. "Shield’s to thick to tell."  
"Well don’t drop it!" Vega exclaimed. All the things he didn’t need was to witness another of Ace’s little sadistic attacks. Cosmo shook his head.  
"No, it’s not like that. I’m going to drop part of the shield."  
"Don’t you dare!" Vega snapped, though he knew he really couldn’t stop the youngster. He braced himself as Cosmo closed his eyes briefly. Feeling a building of static in the air around the young man, which was a sure sign the kid was doing something magical.  
"Anticipation? Strange... patience... anticipation," Cosmo murmered, voice removed. His brow furrowed deeper, then he came to life, sucking in a startled breath as his eyes flew open wide. Vega flinched, ready for the worst, but it wasn’t pain in that startled gray gaze, it was disbelief. Incredulous disbelief.  
"Off all the arrogant, self-confident stupidity!" Cosmo snorted loudly.  
"What?" Vega demanded, this being the last thing he had expected. Cosmo went on as if hadn’t heard.  
"Arrogant son of a.... I can’t believe it. I mean, Ace was always self-confident, but man...."  
That did it! He was ready to throttle the kid. While empathy could come in handy, it could drive a normal person right up the proverbial wall. Vega grabbed Cosmo by the shoulders, shaking him not so lightly.  
"Cosmo. If you don’t start talking sense, I’m liable to do something we both might regret," he declared in aggravation. Briefly, Cosmo laughed at him, shaking his head.  
"He’s trying to ambush us. Ace is outside somewhere and I think he’s planning to attack us," he explained. Vega glowered at him.  
"And you think this is funny?" he snapped. Cosmo just snorted, head bobbing madly.  
"Heck, yea, I do! Think about it, Vega. Ace is trying to sneak up on an empath. An empath tuned in to him. Talk about arrogance!" Cosmo pointed out. Now that Vega thought about it, it was funny in a way. But not that funny. It meant that while Ace was the appitamy of overconfidence and conceit, he was still determined to confront them.  
"How did he find us?" Vega wondered softly. That brought Cosmo’s humor under control. The teen shrugged and frowned.  
"Good question."  
Vega snorted. Good question indeed. If Ace had found a way to trace them it would not be in their favor. No one had been trying to reach him; Vega knew that. Ms. LaSage had standing orders to inform him whenever anyone made inquiries into his location. No, the best bet was that Ace had found a way to track Cosmo.  
"Magic? Could he follow you through magic?"  
Another shrug. "Possible, though he’s never tried it. But let’s face it, he’s got Angel and all my surveillance equipment. He’s got the means, but as to how?"  
"The electronics then..." Vega offered. That got a slow nod from his companion.  
"I bet. I just bet." Vega watched as Cosmo lifted his com unit, staring thoughtfully. You could almost see the gears turning in that scrutinizing gaze.  
"Something to do with he communications network possibly," he muttered. The frown deepened.  
"Man. I just bet."  
"No. Wait," Vega blurted as Cosmo started to pull the com unit off his wrist. The teen looked up at him like he’d grown a second head.  
"We can use this," he explained hastily. "We can use it to lure Ace to a safe location so I can try to talk to him."  
"What do you mean *you*?" Cosmo rumbled. Vega paused, eyes closing briefly as he sighed.  
"Cosmo. I think Ace is after you," he said softly. The denial was instantaneous in the wide eyes. It made Vega’s next words all the harder to say.  
"Think about what he said earlier, Cosmo, at Mona’s. Think about it." God. He hated to make the teen remember that. Ace’s cold declaration would never leave his own memory. It obviously hadn’t left the young man’s either. Cosmo winced, head dropping as his eyes closed.  
"Yea. I remember." It came out in desperate whisper. A slight shudder went through Cosmo’s shoulders, then he looked up, determined. "But I’m going to help Ace, Vega. I have to!"  
Vega nodded and chuckled sadly. "I wouldn’t expect any less, Cosmo. But it has to be me who talks to him. I’ve got the best chance."  
Eyes dropping again, Cosmo clenched his fist, silent for a moment. It cost the teen, but he relented with a sharp, agreeing nod.  
"Still don’t like it."  
"Neither do I, kid. Neither do I." Vega rubbed at his chin. "So where do we set up the meeting?"  
A shrug. "Don’t ask me, man. Strategy is not my thing," Cosmo sighed. Vega bit back the comment that wanted to leap at that statement.  
"We need someplace not populated, someplace close..."  
"Why close?"  
"My cars parked out front. If Ace is nearby like you say, I don’t doubt he’ll move the moment we leave the front door. No. We have to go out the back way and let him figure out the rest."  
Cosmo nodded slowly at the logic. "So where to go?"  
Vega sighed, arms across his chest. "Where?"  
More silence filled the room. Vega was getting vaguely annoyed with the quiet. His life was usually filled with chaos and noise. Surprisingly, he was missing it.  
"Construction sight."  
Vega blinked at Cosmo’s sudden declaration. He looked up to see the kid staring out the window. Following the contemplative gaze, Vega saw the building in the final stages of construction half a block away from the Palace. It was a mammoth affair. Well over thirty stories, but currently silent in the early evening. Its work crews off and gone for the day.  
It was prefect.  
Vega nodded, a smile slowly spreading over his lips.  
It was perfect.  
   
***

Where were they?  
Ace checked his watch irritably. Where the hell were they?! They couldn’t be searching Blackjack’s office that thoroughly. Ace glared out of the Magic Racer. More than one person had given him a second glance. Soon he would have to move or risk detection, which would ruin his trap.  
Ace looked at Vega’s car. Still right where the detective had parked. Still without its owner. They couldn’t still be searching for whatever they were looking for. Ace knew what condition he’d left that office in. There just wasn’t that much left to look at.  
"Angel. I need a new triangulation on Cosmo," he snapped irritably. He would have to move soon. If he did, a regular check would have to be done on his prey.  
"Cosmo is no longer in the Croesus Palace, Ace," Angel reported softly, after a moment’s silence.  
Ace blinked. Blinked again and frowned.  
Gone? Where, how and why? Did the kid sense him? Ace paused thoughtfully. After last night he would have expected the teen to generate one hell of a shield for his protection. Could he still sense him?  
No matter, Ace decided. "Where is he, Angel?" No matter whatsoever.  
"He is currently located approximately 1/2 mile from your current location. My records reveal that he is in the area of an office complex currently under construction," Angel informed him, no inflection in her voice. Briefly, Ace wondered how Angel viewed his new pursuits. Not that it would have any impact. Just a moments idyll curiosity.  
So the kid had moved, but was still wearing his com. Either he had noticed his presence and was fleeing without knowledge of the tracing source, or Vega had an ulterior motive to go to the construction sight.  
Or... it was a trap.  
Set up for him. Which meant that not only had he been noticed, but also that his tracking method had been discovered. Discovered and used as a lure.  
Lips pursed, Ace rubbed thoughtfully at his chin, eyes narrowing.  
A trap. It wasn’t Vega’s style, certainly not Cosmo’s. A trap. Not that it bothered him greatly. He just disliked not being in control of the situation. Well, complete control. If he followed it wouldn’t be without the knowledge of what those two were up to.  
A soft chuckle left his lips. Ace reached to the control board and fired up the Racer.  
What the hell! Why not go and find out what Vega and Cosmo were up to? If they wanted to make it hard on themselves, so be it. Who was Ace to deny them?

***

Vega held the plastic up as Cosmo ducked through. The teen paused, inspecting the area as he untangled himself of the semi-clear sheeting that covered the entrance. They were on the ground floor of the building. A vast, rather empty lobby area, interrupted only by support pillars across its expanse. The start of the interior work had begun, giving the place a macabre feeling. Whole sections of wall with decorative plaster work would suddenly drop off, exposing the skeletal beams, wiring and pipes that were the heart and soul of the structure.  
Wiping his dusty hands on his coat, Vega started pacing the area off with a critical eye. Not bad. Open, hard to be surprised, but the pillars offered cover in case the need would arise. Despise such thinking as he did, Vega was not about to deny the very real possibility that Ace could attack him without provocation.  
"Weird." Vega looked over at Cosmo’s assessment. The teen was currently looking up a stairwell. The open winding hall was lacking the door that would eventual make it less conspicuous. Cosmo turned, hands on his hips.  
"So. How long do you think it’ll take Ace to figure out we’re not at the Palace anymore?" he asked. Vega shrugged.  
"Can’t say. I won’t guess long. If that gizmo basically flip flopped his personality, Ace won’t be the patient man he’s famous for," Vega speculated. Cosmo nodded distantly at his assessment. Kicking aside some building debris, the teen came alongside.  
"Where we going to set up?"  
Vega almost laughed. Cosmo... determined to the end.  
"You’re going to go upstairs," Vega stated firmly. "I’m talking to Ace, remember? I don’t want to see so much as a red hair anywhere near this floor. Do I make myself clear?" He fairly dared the teen to defy him. Cosmo snorted, brows drawn in a glare.  
"Stubborn," he muttered darkly. "Still don’t like it."  
With a pat on his shoulder, Vega gave Cosmo a shove to the stairwell.  
"Didn’t say you had to kid," he chortled, guiding the less than agreeable youth.  
"We already went over this, Cosmo. I’m the best bet for talking to Ace. Just keep out of sight and don’t drop that shield," Vega said, voice tinged with worry as well as apology. Vega knew Cosmo was going against his very nature in not getting involved. He was grateful for it. God, was he grateful.  
"What if something goes wrong, Vega?" Cosmo turned at the stairs, eyes anxious. "What if? He tried to kill you once. I can’t help if he tries again and I’m upstairs."  
Vega tightened his grip on the tense shoulder, head dropping momentarily.  
"I know kid. I know." He looked up, straight into the fretful gaze. Damn it. The kid had survived too much as of late. Cosmo didn’t need these kind of worries. None of them did.  
"I provoked him last time. I won’t do it twice. With you out of the way it’ll be easier. It’s our only chance, Cosmo. We have to talk to him or we have to try and take him out. Much as I hate it, that’s how it is." If only they could get at the bracelet. But what were the chances? Slim and none.  
"Get upstairs. Stay out of sight and if something goes wrong, ditch your com and run."  
"Vega..."  
"That’s an order, Cosmo! No arguments."  
Brown eyes locked with gray, but it was not a fight of wills. More of a confirmation of apprehension. A fleeting desire for some better idea. There was none. Cosmo nodded with a gusting breath.  
"Be careful, old man," he offered around a small smile.  
"Old?" Vega snorted, rising to the bait. "Get out of here before this old man kicks you butt."  
Cosmo actually laughed as he started up the stairs.  
"In you dreams, Vega," he shot back. Vega tried to glare, but the smile probably killed any hint of fierceness. Vega didn’t mind in the least. Not in the least.  
With Cosmo upstairs and out of the line of fire, Vega went to slowly pacing about the empty lobby. Eyes quietly noted every little piece and design to the building. Good thing no one was working at the moment. Very good. Even if things turned ugly -Vega hoped not- at least the damage could be kept to a minimum.  
A soft sound from behind him, where the buildings front entrance would eventually be, spun him about. Nerves twitched and it took an act of will not to reach for his gun as a shadow slipped past the plastic sheeting over the door-less front entry. It look like it hadn’t taken Ace that long to figure things out after all.  
No, not long at all. Vega had to remind himself to breathe as the magician made his way into the dim construction sight. Emergency lighting was currently the only source of illumination in the half finished lobby.  
Ace. Dark hair, intense gray eyes. Tall, powerful, the man Vega had know a damn good part of his life. And yet, a new man. Completely cold, ruthless. The warm, generous spirit buried beneath a chemical haze of aggression and paranoia. It took all his will to keep his hand from his damn gun as Ace paused, looking at him, lip quirking up.  
"Not much of a trap if you’re going to stand in the middle of the room," he commented, amused. Vega shook his head, slowly raising his hands; a placating gesture.  
"Not a trap, Ace. I just want to talk," he stated, surprised how calm his voice was. His heart certainly wasn’t, pounding hard against his ribs.  
An eyebrow quirked up with the lip.  
"Talk?" Ace came closer, unhurried, confident. "Reminiscing about the old times, eh? Well, I’ve made a few changes. I’m sure you noticed."  
Like hell if he hadn’t.  
"Not by your choice, Ace."  
That took the smile from his friend’s face. Suspicion shone in the pale eyes that never once moved from him. Vega took a little comfort in that. Ace was not so confident as to let him out of his sight for a moment.  
"Another one of your pep talks, old friend?" Ace rumbled sarcastically. Vega cocked his head slightly, a small shrug of his shoulders.  
"Old friends, Ace. That’s what we are. I’ve never lied to you," he offered.  
Ace smirked, arms crossing over his chest.  
"Haven’t you? I wonder these days," the magician mused thoughtfully. "Go, Vega. For old times sake, go. I’m not here for you."  
God that made Vega cold. Cosmo. Ace was after Cosmo. He stood his ground.  
"Not till we talk, Ace." Displeasure rippled through keen eyes, but Vega held firm, chin raised, gaze defiant.  
"You’re wasting my time."  
"What about the change, Ace? What about the change in you? Haven’t you wondered about that? Hasn’t it struck you as strange?" It came out in a rush. A touch desperate, but this was a desperate situation. Ace blinked, brows drawing heavily together. Vega knew that look. Yes, Ace had wondered. Perhaps had tried to puzzle things out.  
"One more chance, Vega. Go," Ace hissed irritably. The arms dropped to the magician’s sides, fingers flexing. Vega kept his eyes off the dexterous digits and the magic they could summon.  
"The bracelet, Ace. It’s a control device. It’s controlling you."  
The gray eyes flashed dangerously. A muscle twitched in Ace’s cheek.  
"No one controls me," he snarled. Vega dared to take a step forward. He stared straight at his old friend.  
"Blackjack’s controlling you, Ace. He made the bracelet. He made sure you received it. It alters the chemical process’ of the brain, Ace. Damn it, this is not you! Can’t you see it?" Vega all but begged. A feral snarl tore from Ace’s lip.  
"Save your lies, Vega. I’ve dealt with Blackjack," Ace spat.  
"Blackjack’s doing this, Ace. He’s controlling you... urk!" The speed was astounding as Vega found himself propelled backwards. Pain arched through his abused back as Ace body slammed him into a pillar. Dust drifted around them as the younger man laid his right forearm over his throat. Levering all his weight against the cop.  
"Shut up, Vega. Just shut up!" Ace demanded furiously. "No one controls me!"  
"Blackjack does!" Vega croaked defiantly, hands latching onto the muscular arm. He tried to get a leg planted against the pillar. Tired to pry the suffocating arm off his throat. It wasn’t working real good, so Vega attempted simply to hit Ace. Not that that had any better results. The magician caught his arm, deftly twisting it back and to the side. Vega cried out involuntarily as pain spiked through the twisted wrist.  
"Controlling you, Ace," he rasped again, willing the dark haired man to meet his gaze. Breathing was all but impossible now. No air coming past the heavy arm. Lungs starting to feel the ache, Vega still pressed on.  
"This is not you, Ace."  
"Shut up!"  
   
***

Cosmo stepped carefully over a pile of rope, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he glared out at the empty floor. Second floor. A number of office cubicles had started to take form. A few even having doors. Cosmo looked thoughtfully through one glass office door window. Ugh. No privacy. No one would ever find him working in an office. No way!  
Letting out a frustrated sigh, Cosmo started pacing across the room. Pausing here and there to inspect pieces of discarded two by four or a construction tool. He hated being here. God, he hated it. Damn it! Ace was his partner. How could he help the magician up here?  
Tossing a wrench back onto a work bench Cosmo shoved his hands back in his pockets. He wanted to help.  
‘And Ace wants to kill you.’  
The thought clenched his gut, making him faintly ill. It was true and it wasn’t. That was the messed up part. Cosmo knew Ace wanted to kill him, but it wasn’t Ace. Yet it was. It made his head hurt.  
‘Kill you.’  
"Shut up," he snarled to the phantom uncertainties. Ace. His Ace, his friend, his partner, his teacher did not want to kill him. That was the man they were here to rescue. Were going to rescue. Cosmo would allow no doubts. Didn’t dare.  
Spinning on his heel he started past the offices again. If only Vega hadn’t banished him up here. He knew why the cop had. Appreciated his concern, but damn it, Ace was his partner. His friend.  
Cosmo forced himself to stop and take a deep breath. It didn’t unwind the knot in his stomach so he took another, flexing his hands, which had unconsciously become clenched. Ace was Vega’s friend as well. Had been for a long time, the cop all but raising the magician himself. Vega wanted to help Ace as badly as he did, perhaps more so. But still....  
Cosmo snorted. He just hated feeling useless.  
Voices. Drifting up the stairwell.  
Cosmo froze, suddenly very aware of his own heartbeat and how fast it pounded.  
Ace. It had to be. Cosmo had the shields up. Fully. For the first time actually managing to block the magician completely. He was not proud about that.  
Ace was downstairs with Vega.  
Unconsciously, Cosmo moved to the stairwell door. Well, doorway at least. The actual doors hadn’t been installed yet. Probably easier to move men and supplies from floor to floor without them. He tried to listen, tried to hear. Sound, undulating sound, but no real words echoed up the narrow stairs.  
Damn, damn, damn. Cosmo wanted to be down there! Wanted to so bad. But Vega was right. He had the best chance right now. The best chance of talking to this new and not so improved Ace. The best chance for getting the old Ace back.  
Magic churned his gut. Answering the nervous panic flooding his system. Cosmo tried to relax, let the power ebb away. He would not use magic against Ace. Not again! He had attacked the older man once and it made him sick to the core. Not again. He just couldn’t. Just couldn’t....  
‘And if there’s no choice?’ the small voice in his head asked. He bit his lip. Cosmo had no answer. Prayed that no answer would have to be given.  
Could he attack Ace twice?  
The voices raised suddenly, cutting off his own contemplations. Not good. It did not sound good. It was Ace. Shouting, though the words were still garbled. It took an act of will not to drop the shield to try and decipher the magician’s mood as only he could. To damn dangerous and he knew it.  
More shouting. Course... angry.  
Not good, not at all. He was already half way down the stairs before he realized it. Uncertainty raged through him. Vega did not want him down there. But things weren’t sounding good. Not good at all. The shouting had stopped, but it didn’t make him feel any better. Magic or no, Cosmo’s own instincts told him something was wrong. Everything was wrong.  
"Sorry, Vega," he whispered as he started to slip down the stairs. He would take a look. A quick, brief peek. If everything was okay -yea right- then he’d haul his butt back upstairs. If not...  
Well, he’d worry about that when the time came.

***

"Ace...please..." It was little more than a whisper as Vega’s vision started to fade, the leering glare of his friend Ace looking distant and hazy, though the man was but a hair’s breadth from him. Everything was floating.. softly.. drifting. He knew this was not a good thing.  
"You should have left when I gave you the chance," Ace hissed softly. Vega tried to shake his head, but the iron pressure on his throat immobilized him completely.  
"Not you...."

Oh shit! Cosmo had frozen in the stair way, just able to see the scene unfurling. Ace had Vega pinned against a pillar, right arm against the cops throat the left twisting Vega’s hand back. The cop looked bad, eyes barely open, a soft wheezing audible even from here. Paling lips moved slightly, but there was no hope for Cosmo to hear it. Vega was suffocating, it was all too easy to see. Ace was choking his oldest friend to death.  
Cosmo’s fists clenched. He had to stop this! He had to distract Ace.  
But how?  
The answer came in a blinding flash. So clear and easy that it left him amazed. The words launched from his mouth before his brain had chance to intervene and pummel him back to his senses.  
Cosmo screamed at the top of his lungs, down the echoing stairwell.  
"Hey! Skunk strip!"  
A visible ripple of irritation ran the full length of the magician’s body as he froze, the words echoing through the half finished building.  
Slowly, Ace turned his attention from the gasping Vega, looking up, up, up the stairs. Murder, pure unadulterated murder glittered in the gray eyes.  
‘Uh oh.’ Cosmo stepped back, his pulse skyrocketing.  
That had been a really, really dumb thing to say. The next thought to rocket through his red head had a surreal clarity to it.  
‘Run,’ the voice of reason whispered ‘Run for your life.’  
That sounded like one hell of a good idea. Real good. Cosmo hightailed it out of there.  
Ace gave chase, an inarticulate curse ricocheting up the stairwell as his own pounding feet were added to Cosmo’s clamoring assent. He burst on the second floor and promptly fell on his face with a cry. Pain shot across his face, mostly from his nose as the teen hastily rolled over. Rope. His feet had gotten tangled in the pile of ropes. Who the heck was the idiot that left the stupid things in front of the door anyways?!  
Before another dark thought could register, Cosmo felt a cold sheet of fear sweep through him as Ace arrived. The magician was not happy. Oh god... So wrong... Ace looked so wrong, eyes narrow, angry and bloodthirsty. Madly, Cosmo kicked at the entwining coils, managing to get some free as he stammered insanely.  
"Hey, Ace. I know that was a dumb thing to say. Really dumb. I didn’t mean nothing, really. It’s just that..."  
"Shut up!"  
Cosmo let out a grunt as Ace slammed a knee into his chest, pinning him hard to the floor. He tried furtively to suck breath back into his restricted lungs as the older man glared down at him.  
"Ace, please listen," he begged desperately.  
"Stupid," Ace announced and Cosmo cried out as the magician’s hand covered his face and slammed him back with anger augmented strength.  
Light exploded behind his eyes as the back of his head connected with the hard cement floor. Pain came a second later, bright shards of red arcing through his thoughts. There was a second slam and possibly a third. Cosmo wasn’t real sure, mind not working beyond the nauseating agony that had wrapped around his world.  
"Ace..." He wasn’t sure if he said that or just thought it. Everything was a sick blur. Vaguely, he was aware that he was being hauled upright. Head lolling back as everything throbbed with detached misery.  
The world danced in front of him. Blurry and mismatched. Ace was little more than a distorted blob in front of him, the older man holding him upright easily by the lapels of his jacket.  
"I’m sorry, Ace," he whispered thickly. Sorry he hadn’t helped. Hadn’t managed to stop this madness.  
"Sorry..."  
"You never did know when to shut up," Ace hissed mockingly. Before Cosmo could answer he started moving, dragging Cosmo with him. Cosmo let out a course cry as Ace threw him. There was the sound of breaking glass and he felt himself roll over something to once again connect with the floor. A soft tinkling drifted to him. The distinct pinging noise surrounding him.  
"Should have run when you had the chance, kid."  
The laughing reproachement was distant as Cosmo grew slowly aware of the world around him again. A groan left him as he rolled to his side, managing to get his hands beneath him, feeling sharp pinpricks cut into his palms. Fuzzily, Cosmo looked down as he fought to his hands and knees. The world skewed drunkenly and he nearly toppled.  
Glass. That was it. Glass cutting into his palms. Scattered all around him. Big pieces, little pieces. Some glittering like diamond dust. Pretty.  
A soft drip intruded into his musings. Cosmo blinked. Drip? Something was dripping. A soft spattering noise that came in uneven spurts. Red. Red in the glass. Small droplets growing larger. Gathering. Forming small, uneven puddles.  
Blood.  
Oh god, his blood. He felt it now. Running across his face, rolling down his jaw and falling from his chin, marring the diamond dust under his hands. It was mesmerizing. So bright red and so much of it. Gathering below him.  
Sound interrupted his gory realization as a door was slammed open behind him. Adrenaline surged through Cosmo, giving him a strength he certainly lacked. He launched forward blindly, hands grabbing a nearby work bench as his body strove to coordinate against the ringing in his head.  
Ace was there. In the doorway, glass shards clinging determinedly to the ruined door window. That was where the glass had come from. That was what he had fallen over, or through, or whatever... The realization didn’t make Cosmo feel any better as he blinked madly. Blood, it was getting into his left eye, obscuring his vision. There was no pain yet. That would not last.  
"I’m going to enjoy this," Ace assured with a cold smile, taking up a piece of two by four in his slow approach. Cosmo kept the workbench between him and his partner, wiping angrily at the blinding blood and trying to get his brain to work. Talking hadn’t done the job, but he couldn’t fight Ace. The older man would wipe to floor with him. There still had to be a way. Had to be.  
"Brute strength, not your style, bud," he muttered, not sure exactly why his brain was doing that. It would only make Ace more angry.  
"Guess you don’t know me as well as you thought," Ace sneered, lunging to the side. Cosmo jumped, but didn’t bolt. It was feint.  
This time.  
"Don’t be so sure, Skunky."  
What the hell?! His brain was trying to get him killed, he just knew it.  
Ace let out a snarl. "Bad move, kid." He lunged. For real this time. Cosmo ran, just out of range of the whistling piece of wood. He staggered into the ruined door-frame and made for the stairs.  
No chance.  
Ace caught him from behind. The board hit him in the side and a scream tore from his throat at the impact, body flying sideways.  
"Bad move, bad timing, bad everything, kid," Ace chuckled. "Just plane bad luck."  
Cosmo tried to breath. If he could just manage that. He was still on his feet, slightly amazed by that. His brain was trying to tell him something. He knew it, if he could just stop the throbbing agony long enough to think.  
"Bad luck, eh?" he rasped. "Is that why you’re afraid to use your magic?"  
That was it! The magic! Ace wasn’t using his magic.  
"You’re not worth the effort, partner." There was no affection in the word ‘partner’. Cosmo didn’t care. Now he understood. Ace wasn’t using his magic for some reason. Why, why, why?  
The wild channeling! It had hurt him. Whether Ace acknowledged that fact or not Cosmo couldn’t guess. Probably refused to see the truth in his new born arrogance, but Ace was not using his magic. The casting he’d done before would have hurt. Would put restrictions on his magic use for the next several days.  
Ace had screwed up. Big time. Now to use that to his advantage.  
New strength blossomed through Cosmo as he forced himself to take a deep breath, abused ribs screaming in protest. He ignored it all. The pain that was trying to override his brain, his body. He couldn’t think about. Didn’t dare or he’d just pass out.  
"I forgive you, Ace," Cosmo whispered softly as Ace approached, lazily swinging the wood board. His gentle, calm words brought a puzzled frown to the magician’s face.  
"Forgive?" he echoed oddly, one brow raising. Cosmo kept his eyes riveted on the magician, tried to at least see past the blood blinding him. A plan was growing in his mind. A plan that could work. It was a once in a lifetime chance. Ace trying not to use his magic. It would not happen again.  
"Forgive this," Ace snarled, deciding at last to take insult at Cosmo’s soft reiteration. Cosmo’s hand whipped up, fingers splayed. The power came to him, raw and out of controlled, but Cosmo didn’t give a damn.  
Ace screamed in shock as the board shattered. Shards of wood peppering the dark haired man as he threw his hands up, stumbling back in surprise.  
Cosmo didn’t hang about, the blacklash from the spell ripping hard though him. He bit his lip brutally, shoving the magically induced agony back to the depths. Of all the spells that had to backlash randomly....  
No matter. He fairly fell down the stairs, feet just managing to coordinate enough not to send him falling. Cosmo had a plan. Somehow, in his pain distorted mind, he had managed to form a plan. Now if only Vega was still standing to help him pull it off.

***

Alive. It registered slowly and when his brain finally wrapped around the concept, it was not wholly convinced. He was alive. Breathing. Not easily. No, but breathing.  
Vega could do no more than sit there, back against the pillar that had been the hard placed he’d been pinned between. Ace had been the rock.  
Ace.  
Damn. Where was the magician? Forcing tired eyes open, Vega glanced uncertainly around the dim lobby. Nowhere in sight. His younger friend was nowhere in sight.  
Friend?  
Damn, it was hard to think that. Not after what had just happened. Fingers gently brushed over his bruised windpipe, tenderly touching abused flesh. Swollen, definitely bruised, but no longer blocked.  
Friend.  
He had to keep thinking that. Ace was his friend. This man, this man he was hunting down to destroy; that was not Ace. That was Blackjack’s insane creation. He had to keep thinking that-- Remember.  
Memories. They trickled in. Where was Ace? What had happened? In the last moments before the darkness closed in there had been a shout. Indistinct, to his oxygen started thoughts, but definitely a shout.  
Cosmo.  
Oh damn. The kid! The kid had come down. The kid Ace wanted to kill. He was already moving, or trying to. Using the pillar, Vega levered himself up unsteadily on his feet, the world swaying around him giddily. He closed his eyes, slightly hunched over, willing the vertigo to leave him the heck alone.  
A cry rang out from above. Painful. Agony filled. Vega’s head snapped up, eyes shooting wide.  
No.  
Cosmo.  
The gun all but flew into his hand as he shoved off from the pillar. Adrenaline rose in him, even as the world shifted drunkenly around him. Damn it! He had to get up there and help Cosmo. Save him. If he could.  
Catching the door frame, Vega flinched as another cry echoed through the building, this one surprised. He took it as a good sign. As long as someone was shouting then someone was alive. Long legs took the stairs two at a time as Vega concentrated on not losing his balance or his grip on the gun. The second floor door was coming into view just as an orange red blur exploded into the stairwell.  
"Vega!" The happy cry rattled the walls as Vega suddenly found his arm caught and spun around. He fought not to loose his balance as he was dragged down the way he came.  
"Cosmo?"  
"Change of plans," was the rampaging teen’s pronouncement as they both hit the lobby running. Change of plans? What the hell did that mean? Well, to find out, he would have to keep up with Cosmo. Not easy, given the kid seemed to be running on pure adrenaline. Damn, he was too old for this. Vega gave chase for all his worth as they ran down a side hall, turned a corner and down yet another hall. Cosmo was looking frantically left and right at the numerous doors that lined the way. Vega stopped, not out of exhaustion, which would be coming soon he was sure, but curiosity. The floor was spattered with small, wet droplets. He bent down, finger tracing through one little globule.  
Blood. Dear Lord... the kid was bleeding.  
"Cosmo!" Just as he caught up with the teen, he found his coat grabbed in a double fisted grip and tossed inside, the door slamming close behind them. For a moment there was just their own ragged breathing as Cosmo slumped against the wall and Vega tried to put his gun away, without missing the holster. Then he got a good look at his companion.  
"Oh damn. Cosmo," he breathed in shock. Blood. Half of the young man’s face was covered in it. Still running too freely from the long, jagged slash that ran completely down the left side of his face, just barely skipping over the eye and continuing through the red brow. Strips of flesh hung there. Loose, useless.  
Ace had done this. It was the only answer. Ace had done this. Vega felt his gut clench. No choice. No choice, he had to take the magician out. Had to.

Cosmo licked his lips and wiped furtively at his face. He looked at the cop then returned to trying to get his act together.  
‘Work brain, work,’ he demanded desperately. The plea didn’t seem to help. The pain was there, in his head, his ribs and now a low, pulsing throb coming from his face. He would tolerate all if he could just keep the damn blood out of his eyes!  
"Vega," he croaked hoarsely. "Do you trust me?  
Vega blinked at the teen’s question.  
"Cosmo... what are.."  
"Do you trust me?!"  
Vega paused, then nodded. "Of course I do, Cosmo. Of course. Why?"  
Cosmo grinned. Fairly beamed.  
"I have a plan."

Why wasn’t Vega reassured?  
"Kid, the only plan I have, is to get us the heck out of here," he mumbled, rummaging around his pockets. Cosmo shook his head madly, glaring as more blood got in his eyes.  
"No man, we can’t.."  
"Yes, we can... and we are."  
"Vega, dude, this is our only chance to get the bracelet."  
Vega pulled out an oversized handkerchief and shook it out, shaking his head.  
"Cosmo, there’s no chance for us to get at it. Ace won’t let us get that close."  
Slender hands gestured wildly. "It’s our only chance, Vega. Ace isn’t using his magic. If we don’t try now, we’ll never get a second shot at it."  
Brow furrowed, Vega stared at the teen as his words sank in. "Not using his magic? Are you sure?"  
Cosmo rolled his eyes. "Not definite a hundred percent, but he was sure as heck willing to magic fry our butts yesterday, why not today?"  
Vega frowned. ‘Why not today?’ It was an interesting question.  
Cosmo gave him the answer.  
"He hurt himself, Vega. Yesterday, when he did the wild channeling. It hurt him. He probably won’t admit it, but that had to hurt Ace and it sure as heck would put restrictions on his casting." Cosmo clutched at his arm possessively. "It’s our only chance, Vega. If we don’t try to get the bracelet now..."  
Then they’d never have the chance again. Ace off his magic. It was the moment of a lifetime-- if it was true. But it still didn’t mean Ace was going to let them waltz up and get the trinket.  
"Kid, even without the magic, Ace still is not an easy man to take on," Vega sighed. Cosmo loosed a rude snort, planting his hands on his hips.  
"Tell me about it," he muttered. "But, that’s what the plan’s about."  
Vega heaved a sigh.  
"Okay, what’s your plan?"  
The teen fairly grinned.  
"I’m going to make you invisible."  
Blinked. Vega just sort of blinked. Had the kid gone crazy? With a distracted hand wave, Cosmo went on, indifferent to his stunned gaze.  
"Well, not really invisible, sort of not noticed. Kind of... I think... I’m still not sure how it works. But..."  
"Cosmo!" Vega snapped, bringing the rambling explanation to a halt. Very calmly, and coolly, Vega addressed his young companion.  
"You, want to work magic, on me?"  
Cosmo blinked, licked his lips and nodded slowly.  
"Well, yea and no. The spell’s actually going to be on Ace, but he won’t notice you."  
"Won’t notice me, eh? Won’t Ace notice you’re working magic?"  
"Yea, but he doesn’t know about this spell. I sort of discovered it yesterday."  
"Sort of discovered? Cosmo, have you gone nuts?"  
Cosmo sighed. "Look, Vega. I don’t have time to explain, but I know it’ll work. Please. It’s our only chance to help Ace."  
Vega looked hard at the teen. Meeting the wide eyes, desperation shining in their depths. He was serious. Cosmo was really serious about this. Damn it, if the kid thought it would work.... Damn, damn, damn.  
"Cosmo...." he tried and stopped. The teen was silent, achingly silent, letting the decision be his. Damn!  
"Okay. Not like we have much to lose," Vega muttered darkly. ‘Only our lives’ he added silently.  
"So how does this spell work?"  
Cosmo just shrugged. "I’m not real sure yet. But, we should play it safe. I’ll keep the spell going as long as I can, just try to stay out of Ace’s way, don’t make any noise and don’t move till you grab the bracelet. I don’t want to push or luck."  
Push their luck? This whole insane venture was pushing their luck.  
"Fine, I want you to stick low and....." Vega stopped as Cosmo shook his head a look of guilt passing over his face.  
"Uhm, can’t do, dude." he stammered slightly. A suspicious glare quirked Vega’s brow.  
"What do you mean, ‘you can’t do’?"  
"Uhm, I sort of have to keep Ace in sight during the whole time. I don’t think the spell will work any other way."  
"What?!" Vega fairly screamed. "You have to stay in the open?"  
A hesitant nod.  
"Like hell you will, Cosmo! Damn it, you’re hurt already." He gestured to the blood streaked features. Cosmo flinched, eyes dropping briefly close.  
"No choice, Vega. I’m going to do it," he whispered, then raised his gaze.  
"Our only chance, Vega. You owe me one. Please."  
He froze. What could he say? He did owe Cosmo one. One hell of a favor to return. Damn it. It made sense. It was their only chance. And he didn’t like it in the least.  
"Kid..." he let the word drift, not knowing what else to say.  
Only chance.  
Damn!  
"Okay, Cosmo. We’ll do it your way."  
Cosmo smiled slightly, with a touch of pride at his faith and Vega heaved another sigh.  
"Here, let’s do something about this," he muttered, carefully bringing the handkerchief up. Cosmo saw his intentions and bent forward, allowing the old cop to bring the worn fabric across his forehead, wincing as the older man tied off the makeshift bandage.  
"Thanks, dude," Cosmo breathed, adjusting the kerchief slightly. Already blood started to spot the white cloth, but at least it kept the crimson from getting in the young man’s eyes. The teen offered a small grin.  
"That’ll help. Come on, we won’t have much time, I kind of pissed Ace off."  
"I heard. How did you manage to get him off me?"  
This time the smile came with an amused snort.  
"Skunk strip. I called him skunk strip. Boy, he must really hate that name," Cosmo chuckled. Vega snorted. Yea, their Ace did, the new one... yea he would be pissed.

The look on his partner’s face may have been humorous in another place. But here... Cosmo’s smile died as he licked his lips uncertainly. God, his magic. Again he was using it against Ace. Wouldn’t this damn nightmare ever end? Vega clasped his shoulder and offered an encouraging nod.  
"You going to be okay? Can you do this?"  
Like hell if he knew, but he was going to try. He wanted to smile, but couldn’t. He didn’t even try to hide his fear as he looked at the old cop who’d become his second best friend in the last year. His best friend was currently trying to kill him.  
"Going to try. It’ll be a drain, so take the first chance you get."  
Vega accepted the advice and offered his own.  
"Keep clear of him, Cosmo. Whatever it takes, keep clear and drop the spell if you have to."  
Drop the spell and force Vega to use his gun. Cosmo saw that in the older man’s eyes. The dread at the prospect. The very real prospect. Their only chance, one way or the other. Their only chance to save Ace... or destroy him.  
Cosmo sighed and lowered the shield, shuddering as hot anger bashed against his perception. Growing stronger and sharper with every beat of his heart. Ace had gotten over his shock and was hunting him down. No more time.  
"Cosmo?"  
Cosmo smiled weakly. "Dropped the shield." Vega was not happy, but he shook his head before the cop could protest.  
"Need all the magic I can get, dude." He laughed. "You ever think I’d say something like that?"  
Vega did chuckle. "My worst nightmare come true, Cosmo."  
"Great. Thanks for the vote of confidence, dude," Cosmo muttered sarcastically. Vega smiled parentally and clapped him on the shoulder, brown eyes shining with a touch of pride.  
"You’ll do fine. We will save him," Vega offered, with soft confidence.  
Cosmo smiled back and nodded. His lips quirked cheekily.  
"Never doubted it, dude," he stated. Vega nodded encouragingly, not refuting his nervous announcement as his eyes glazed slightly. "He’s coming. Just stay out of his way till you can get the bracelet."  
"I’ll do my part. Just keep yourself safe."  
Cosmo nodded. He sure as hell would try his best. The cop moved away, near the door, but not too close, allowing room for anything Ace might do. Cosmo fell to the back of the room, eyes dropping close briefly, as he forced himself to relax. A strange ease rushed over him in the face of what he was about to attempt. There was no room for fear now. Ace’s life depended on this, more than his or Vega’s did. The magic rose around and through him and Cosmo let one thought roll around his mind as his eyes locked unerringly at the door.

***

Ace stalked down the halls, eyes flicking left, then right with feral determination. Once he’d recovered form the peppering attack -and pulled the more annoying splinters from his skin- he’d set out immediately to find his former partner and end this once and for all. It was easy to find the blood trail, liberally spattered across the dusty floor, what surprised him was its direction. Not out of the building, as he would have expected, but deeper in, down the winding halls of the near complete structure.  
What the hell? His fingers tightened on the section of ridged conduit pipe in his hand. The kid couldn’t honestly be planning to try and confront him again... could he? Cosmo could be brave, but the brat had never been suicidal. Feet striking hard against the floor, Ace glanced briefly down at the grisly trail and started down the hall.  
A tingle. It rippled though him and he paused. A frown creased his brow as Ace felt the magic force shift, head cocked to one side. Casting? The kid was casting. But what? Most of Cosmo’s spells were only defensive. Even the shatter would only work on non-living material. And none of the spells he knew required this kind of preparation.  
The currents lead him to the door, the blood trail now superfluous. What was his apprentice up to? The magician frowned, studying the door uncertainly. He felt it, but it wasn’t familiar. Not familiar at all. For a brief moment Ace debated leaving. Leave and regroup and rethink. It was the wise choice. To take Cosmo on on the battlefield of his choosing, but it touched on his pride. He wasn’t afraid of the teen, even if he could use magic and, it was a blow to his ego, the consideration of leaving. Uncertain, Ace hovered, hand at the door.  
No. He had set out this day with the intention of removing one more barrier from his plans and damn it, he was going to do just that.  
Ace opened the door.

***

Even though he had expected it, Cosmo still flinched as the door was flung aside, smacking hard into the wall with a sick crack. With an act of will, he kept his eyes on the older man, tenuously holding the magic hissing around him, one thought and one thought only rolling through his head.  
‘Don’t notice Vega. Vega is not here.’  
It wasn’t true of course. Cosmo could still see the cop at the edge of his vision, holding perfectly still as Ace’s eyes glanced over him unnoticingly. Working, the spell was working, but damn... it hurt.  
Ace hadn’t said anything as he stood in the doorway, eyes traveling leerily around the room, sweeping the area slowly. At last they rose and fixated on him, dark, brooding, lips pursed thoughtfully, a slight frown marring Ace’s features.  
"What are you up to?" It was surprisingly solicitive, that question. Cosmo offered an equally amused smile.  
"Up to.. me?"  
That earned him a laugh as Ace looked around again. "Yes, you. I can feel your casting Cosmo, but I must say I am stumped." The eyes returned to him.  
"You should have run while you had the chance, partner."  
"Fat good it’d do me, Ace. I know you too well. I couldn’t hide forever, you’re too damn stubborn," Cosmo returned with a sad chuckle.  
Ace nodded. "True, true. So you’re going to try and fight me? You can’t win, kid. Not against me."  
"No, Ace. I don’t want to fight you. I never did," Cosmo replied softly, warring with the rising emotions, feeling muscles tremble as he kept his hold on the jagged shards of magic coursing through his system.  
‘Come on, Ace. Come in the room... please,’ he wished fervently. Vega was waiting, frozen in a crouch, ready to spring, but unable as Ace held in the doorway. The spell was draining him fast, he felt the magic force’s searing touch as the power slowly started getting the better of him.  
"You should attack me, Cosmo. It is the wise thing to do."  
His heart clenched. "No, Ace. We’re friends, partners. I won’t attack you. I won’t."  
Ace chuckled unpleasantly. A smile formed on his lips, mocking, amused.  
"I know. Sorry, pal, like you said, you know me too well and that makes you a liability."  
Cosmo leapt to the side with a gasp as the pipe whistled past his ear, backpedaling madly as Ace lunged at him.  
Fast, so damn fast! Even without his magic Ace was a natural born fighter. The pipe lashed out again and Cosmo leapt clear, feeling the cold steel catch one cheek, the intimate caress making him cry out as pain lanced through the already rended flesh. Almost, he almost closed his eyes, but no.. Damn it no! He couldn’t, he wouldn’t.  
The magic was wavering badly, eating at his control, the trembling worsening as sweat rolled down his face. He’d never wielded the magic force this long, tried to channel this much power through himself. It hurt! A throbbing burning in his chest and the pain was only getting worse. Not much longer, he couldn’t hold the spell much longer. Ace attacked again, almost leisurely, playing with him like a cat with a mouse, making him jump for his entertainment. The sick feeling was back. His partner’s black pleasure at his pain.  
"You should have run while you had the chance," Ace sighed, with almost a hint of pity, the steel pipe swaying easily in his hand. "Should have run." He swung again and Cosmo ducked, the pipe slipping harmlessly over the fabric of his jacket.  
Cosmo bit his lip-- hard as he put some space between him and Ace. The magic wavering and nearly snapping free from his control, a yellow haze seeping in at the edges of his vision. Body shaking badly, thinking becoming incoherent, Cosmo realized that he was fast approaching his limit. No.. if he fell.. No! Vega would have to use his gun. Shoot Ace. He had to find a way. Find a way to give Vega his chance. He did the only thing he could think of as the pipe readied for another attack.  
"Ace, stop!" The scream ripped from his throat so violently that Ace did freeze, pipe in the air, eyes wide with surprise. Cosmo smiled weakly.  
It was all the time needed.  
While to Cosmo, Vega had always been visible at the edges of his vision, to Ace the man had not existed, not till the moment the old cop’s fingers wrapped tight around the bracelet on his left wrist, breaking the spell with the contact. It was an odd sight, both men frozen like statues. A startled Ace only blinking at his mentor’s sudden appearance at his side as Cosmo slumped to the floor with a exhaustive heave. Too much... Too much power. He felt blown, aching and weak, barely able to keep his eyes open as Ace snarled.  
"Bad move, Vega!"

The pipe swung down with a new target in mind. Vega tucked his head under as the pipe rang hard against his shoulder, crying out in pain as white shards of agony ripped through his body. He refused to let go. Something was going to give here in this fight between him and this damn piece of jewelry, and it wasn’t going to be him!  
Vega planted his feet and wrenched back, fingers tight about the metal links, twisting Ace’s wrist backward. The move did two things, it twisted the delicate metal and forced Ace into an awkward stance as he snarled in pain, the metal biting into his wrist.  
Almost had it. Almost had it...  
The pipe struck again, glancing off his forehead, drawing blood in its passing. He reeled back, the world spinning sickeningly around him, fingers still clutched on the bracelet. Vega fought the encroaching darkness, catching sight of the pipe rising in his peripheral vision as he twisted at the bracelet again.  
"Give, damn it. Give!"

Vega’s cry made him raise his head as Cosmo saw the cop fighting to hold his grip, blood trickling over one brow from the cut on his forehead. Ace glared down at his old friend as the pipe rose again, ready to deal another blow that the lieutenant surely could not take.  
Muscles screaming in protest, Cosmo forced himself up, lurching forward drunkenly. He had to do something damn it. Something....  
Half blind with exhaustion, Cosmo flung himself forward into the wild mess, distantly feeling his body strike that of the magician as the world became a blind jumble, all three men falling to the floor.

Vega gasped as the teen collided into Ace’s midriff, the magician letting out a surprised grunt as he hit. Everything tilted wildly as the dark haired man lost his balance, fighting to kept upright, even as he started falling backward. Vega lunged back, bracelet in hand. One last desperate attempt. Something had to give damn it and it finally did.  
It was the bracelet.  
Vega grunted as he hit the floor hard on his backside, blinking oddly at the ruined piece of metal in his hand. A smile crept over his face as he realized just what he was holding.  
‘At last,’ he thought, ‘At last.’

As soon as Ace hit the floor, he rolled backwards hastily, fighting to get to his feet as pain lanced through his left wrist. The moment he was upright, Ace snarled, seeing the thin red welts across his wrist where the bracelet once had laid. The detective sat there, holding the remnants and a hot white fire rose in him.  
With a scream, he lashed out, the cop rolling hastily as the pipe struck the floor with a twang. Vega tried to say something, but Ace didn’t give a damn as he swung again, landing a glancing blow that tore a cry of pain from the white haired man. The pipe rose again, vibrating in his wavering grip.  
Ace gulped in air, hand trembling sickly. He suddenly felt ill. Distantly ill and floating. Ace stumbled back, still feeling the fury pump through his veins, but there were other feelings now. Odd... disjointed. Almost an overload of information. But damn it, he was still angry.  
Wasn’t he?  
Foot bumping into something, Ace looked down at the crumpled body of his partner. Weakly, Cosmo stirred and looked up, eyes glassy, feverish in a pale and sweaty face as he glared down. The pipe rose again as Ace focused in on the red head. It hovered there, fingers clenched tight, muscles taunt, ready to deal the death blow.  
Anger, anger was gone- replaced by fear and fear gone- replaced by fury and fury gone- replaced with worry. So many emotions running through him, ripping through him, it made him nauseous.  
What was he doing? He knew what he was doing, but it didn’t make sense. Or did it...? The pipe trembled in the shivering grip, the tremors worsening.  
Wrong. Everything was wrong and his head hurt. A strange, aching pound that seem to fill every inch of his brain. Ace wiped at his eyes, vision hazy at the edges and stared down. What was he doing? He knew, but... Oh god!  
Feeling suddenly weak, Ace slumped down to his knees. The pipe, still in his numb hand, ringing hollowly as it clanged against the floor. Cosmo’s eyes followed his descent, hooded, waiting, watching with distant interest.  
What was he doing? Ace felt ill as the pain pounded in his brain. What was he doing?  
Oh god.  
"Cosmo?" he rasped in confusion, the residual hatred welling up and dying again with breathtaking speed through the dizzy swirl in his head. He knew what he had been doing, but... Oh god.  
"Cosmo?" he rasped again, brow furrowed in confusion at it all as he stared at his younger partner. Cosmo blinked slowly and smiled.  
"Ace," he murmered weakly. "Hey."  
Ace looked at his young friend. Looked at the ashen, blood smeared face, exhaustion etching lines into his partner’s skin. Horrified eyes traced over the jagged cut that was all too visible and still oozing, the formerly white bandage across Cosmo’s forehead now dark with blood. He had done this. Distantly, Ace remembered. He had done this. He knew he had and he knew why he had, but now....  
Now...  
"Hey," Cosmo called faintly, voice cutting into the miasma of his thoughts. "You here with me, dude?"  
Ace blinked and frowned, shaking his head slowly against the queasy throbbing there.  
"Yea... I.. I think so," he murmured, voice almost alien to his ears. Gentle and soft. How long had it been since his tone had been so mild?  
"Cool," Cosmo whispered, hand weakly reaching out and falling limply to the floor, short of his goal. The fact went unnoticed to the teenager.  
"Glad. Sorry.... think.. think I’m going to..."  
Pass out. The teen’s eyes fluttered shut with a sigh as he body went slack on the floor, head lolling away from him. Ace let out a small, frightened gasp, reaching out, touching the red hair matted with dust and blood, dazed and confused by it all. A hand rested on his shoulder and he jumped, looking back fearfully. Vega was there, frowning down at him.  
"Ace?"  
He nodded slowly. It was who he was. But who had he been? He closed his eyes as nausea washed though him, the pounding in his skull increasing as the world grew disjointed around him.  
"It’ll be okay now, Ace," Vega told him quietly. "It’ll be okay."  
Okay?  
What did that mean?  
Ace caught himself on one hand, gut clenching sickly. Behind him he heard Vega talking into his phone, words foggy and far away as he stared at his unconscious partner, vision going dark on the edges, everything looking far away in the hazy tunnel. He knew what he had been doing and why. What had he done? What had he done?! The impact with the cool cement floor never registered as Ace’s body slid weakly down, trembling with the massive chemical shift in his brain as well as the emotional upheaval. Even as the world started to fade out of his sight he could only wonder.  
Why?

***

The first hints of dawn slipped softly through the port hole windows that lined one of the bedroom’s walls. Warm, pink hints of the sun cutting over the horizon that banished the harsh night shadows with a gentle glow.  
It did nothing to warm his heart, or to remove the taint of the nights before. Ace sat, utterly still in the sun’s rising embrace, just where he had sat the whole of the night. Straddling a high backed stool, arms resting across the back, chin resting on his folded hands. This had been his sentry throughout the night. The post he had chosen to keep his silent vigil.  
Ace blinked, feeling exhaustion creeping up behind his eyelids. But he chased it away with a desperate scream. Whenever his eyes closed he remembered. What he had done, who he had been. Even with his eyes open, the moments would play across his mind like a macabre side show. Brief flashes of his glory. The power ripping from his body as he pummeled Blackjack into submission. The heady arousal of seeing fear in Mona’s eyes and the sick satisfaction of slamming Cosmo’s head into the hard concrete.  
He let out a low moan of despair, trying again to bury the thoughts, the feelings. To hide them in the shadows so they may never see the light of day.  
It wasn’t working. So he was here. Guarding... Reassuring himself that he had not destroyed everything.  
A soft shifting of blankets brought him to a nerve wracking standstill. Ace was perfectly still as Cosmo shifted slightly in the bed, turning onto his side. The angry facial wound seemed to glow in the early morning light. Dark red and jagged against the pale skin of young flesh. As per doctors’ orders, the young man slept with the wound uncovered to allow air to help in the healing.  
Seventeen stitches. Ace groaned. Seven above his eye, ten below. Helping hold the rended pieces of flesh together till time and nature could finish the work. Lucky the doctors had declared in the hospital. Lucky that the eye had not been lost. A centimeter more, the doctor had explained cheerfully, and the glass would have cut across the pupil. Blind. Ace had almost blinded Cosmo. God. He felt ill, his stomach announcing it’s sudden desire to empty itself. It would do no good. Not like he had managed to eat anything in the last days.  
The scar would be permanent unless he opted for reconstructive surgery. The young man had not mentioned it yet. Truth was, he had talked little, having been utterly spent and wasted after their battle. The teen had used every ounce of his magic, rawly trained as it was, against Ace. It had saved them all. Saved him, but the price was dear for that kind of casting. For two days the teen had barely budged from his bed, body and mind collapsing under the strain. But, in those brief moments he would rouse, he always smiled. Offered a quiet and pleasant hello and tried to talk to him while consciousness remained.  
No anger. There was no anger in the young man in those moments. That had cut Ace all the deeper. His partner’s forgiveness seemed so wrong. So.... wrong. It was the only word he could think of. The facial cut was not the only injury Cosmo had suffered at his hands. A hairline fracture along the back of the skull, along with deep muscle bruising over the right lung, were the other atrocities Ace had gifted him with. Healing would neither be quick or easy. Cosmo should be mad at him. Should hate him! Vega should. The whole damn world should. Mona as well. He flinched as his gut tightened painfully. Mona... How could he ever face her again? After what he had done. After what he had wanted to do.... was going to do.  
Stifling a sick whimper, Ace buried his face in his hands. What he had wanted to do. All his plans were crystal clear in his mind. Every small detail and design. And they would have worked. That was the most terrifying part. They would have worked. Even now he could admit that. They would have work and he would have been the greatest evil Electro City had ever known.  
Ace Cooper. Evil. His gut twisted again, threatening a dry heave, but he fought it back. He would not disturb his partner. He would not! Already he’d caused enough harm. Forcing his body to relax, letting his mind blank out, Ace slumped against the chair back as the first real shafts of light started to cut across the room. He stayed that way, not thinking, not really even seeing, just being, existing. It was all he could achieve at the moment. All he could do without breaking down completely.  
"Ace?"  
Ace blinked at the soft inquiry. A thousand dancing points of lights gathered together and Angel took shape. The gently undulating purple surface floating just a hair’s breadth before him.  
"Lieutenant Vega is here to see you," she reported, in the lowest of whispers. For a moment it didn’t register as Ace lost himself in the lazy swirls and eddies of Angel’s ever changing surface. Then he sighed. Vega. The man had tried to explain about the bracelet. Even while his arm lay heavy across the older man’s windpipe, slowly denying him the breath of life. Even then, Vega had tried to help, to explain the madness that had sucked Ace into the dark pit of his worst nightmare.  
"Thank you, Angel," he managed at last, stiff muscles crying out as he rose from the chair. He had been there for more than eight hours, unmoving. His body was angry with him for that, but he did not care. The pain was nothing compared to the ache in his soul.  
Ace paused by the low lying bed where Cosmo was entangled in the blankets, breathing soft and even. His fingers hesitated along the young face. Innocent in sleep and looking far younger than his seventeen years. Friend. Partner. Assistant and apprentice and Ace had wanted him dead. Out of nothing more than paranoia, arrogance and self satisfaction. The fingers dropped away, clenching into a fist, eyes tight against the pain.  
So many wrongs. How would he ever atone for them all?  
Ace turned silently to the door. Slipping off down the still halls of the Magic Express.

As the door closed, Cosmo cracked one eye open sleepily, letting his gaze rove about the empty room. A deep sigh seeped from his body, wincing slightly from the cut as a frown wrinkled his brow. Not for the first time he wished Ace could get over what had happened. Let it go, for his own sake as well as his partner’s: It was hard to rest with a brooding magician you were empathically in tune with parked by your bed.  
So dark. Everything Ace radiated was dark, depressing and abysmal. He couldn’t shield against it. Not now. His magic far away and inaccessible with the exhaustion. Pushing himself beyond his limits had sucked the very life from him, leaving him so weak that keeping his eyes open was a trial.  
Oh well, at least Ace hadn’t tried to shield his own mind. Wasn’t desperate enough to risk the possible backlash. Yet. And, in it’s own way, it was good to have his shields down, even if Ace was a dark point in his mind. It was good to have his partner back-- dark brooding or otherwise. Ace didn’t need to feel this way, but he did. Cosmo knew him well enough to understand. Even while it hadn’t been his fault, Ace had gone against every ideal he stood for. Everything he believed in had been flipped around and he had become the man of his nightmares.  
"Not mad, dude," Cosmo muttered to the early morning light. Not mad at all. Maybe early on he had been, but not once Clockwise had explained things. Not once he had learned that Ace was working under an outside influence. Even while fighting Ace he had never been angry. Heartsick, yes, that and afraid... Oh yea, scared completely silly. But not angry.  
He’d tried to explain it to the magician, during one of his more fluent moments. Tried to point out the fact that Ace hadn’t held it against Cosmo when he’d been under the influence of the hardbeat. When he’d aimed a gun at his partner of all people. Same situation, that was all, he’d declared confidently. Ace was a victim, just as he had been and that he could be forgiven, just as Ace had forgiven him. Ace, typical to form, had declared this an entirely different situation. Entirely different. It wasn’t, not as far as he was concerned, but to Ace it was. Because he’d been the one to do it.  
Him.  
Cosmo wasn’t mad. Vega wasn’t either. Mona... Cosmo let out a mental shrug. He honestly didn’t know. Maybe she was, but once she learned about Blackjack’s part in this -he had no doubts Vega would tell her- more then likely she would forgive.  
He hoped.  
As far as Cosmo was concerned, he’d gotten what he wanted. Ace back. Whole and back into his right frame of mind. Well, almost. If only the magician could forgive himself. If only....  
Sleep started muddling his thoughts again as Cosmo let his eye drop shut. He knew what the older man was feeling. Literally. A bit too clearly for his own taste, but there was no use being annoyed. His magic would come back and he could shield again. Until then, he would wait and keep his mouth shut. Ace needed time and his friend’s reassurance. Cosmo could do that, even if his partner’s powerful, dark emotions were giving him a headache and keeping him up at night. It was a small price to pay, he thought contentedly to himself, to have his friend back.

***

Ace hesitated in the doorway, looking up to the white haired man standing in his living room. Vega frowned slightly as he entered, taking in the apprehension that had permanently become etched in his face, and eyes that were dead to the world.  
"Ace? Have you slept?" Rhetorical question. It was obvious he hadn’t  
"What do you need, Vega?" Ace sighed, not quite looking at him. How could he? After what he had done. The bruises across the older man’s throat were a motley purple mess. Evidence of his own unrestrained strength. God. What he had done. The hand on his shoulder jolted Ace from his spiraling despair and he retreated a step, pulling away.  
"Ace..." Vega looked down, then back up again. "Ace. It wasn’t you fault," he sighed softly. He looked at him, not as a cop, or even as his friend, but as a father would. A father comforting a hurt child. Ace flinched, the anguish rising again. He did not deserve his concern! He did not deserve Vega’s forgiveness or his love.  
"Ace.."  
"Leave it, Vega," he hissed angrily. "I know what I did."  
"Not you, damn it, Ace. You had no choice. The moment Blackjack got that bracelet on you..." Vega held up a folder. "This is the preliminary report, Ace. That thing has got Forensics going nuts. They’re actually having a moral crises over that gizmo. The forensic chief wants to destroy it before anyone gets any ideas, but the military’s already caught wind of it," Vega went on in a shocked rush. "That thing is lethal! You never stood a chance. It altered every chemical in your brain. Every one." Vega snapped the folder open and started rattling off the chemicals, their reactions, their changes. What they had done to him, whether he wanted them to or not. Ace shook his head brutally and screamed.  
"No, Vega! I did this!" he wailed, fists clenched.  
"No, you didn’t, Ace."  
"Don’t try to absolve me of my guilt, Vega! Don’t try to make excuses for me. I did this all. My power, my magic, my.... my plans." He was on the edge of hysteria, muscles quivering.  
"Derek."  
Ace blinked and stared, breathing quick and shallow.  
"What?"  
Vega came up, tossing the folder down on the coffee table and gently put his hands on Ace’s shoulders.  
"Derek, Ace. I am your friend and friends work on first names. Derek."  
Ace stared at him numbly and Vega looked back, a sad smile on his face. Dizziness welled up and the cop gently guided him to a chair where he slumped down, body trembling, mind aching with everything he remembered.  
"I... I remember everything I’ve done.. Derek," he whispered. "To you, to Cosmo... Mona.."  
Vega knelt in front of him, hand on his leg.  
"Not your fault, Ace. Not your fault. I know it’s hard for you to accept, but it’s the truth," he offered. Ace sucked in a shuddering breath and stared at him. Forgiveness, so freely offered and none of it deserved.  
"Everything I’ve done," he lamented. Vega squeezed his knee gently.  
"Not your fault. I know that, Cosmo knows that and Mona will know it too."  
He looked up uncertainly. Vega gestured to the folder. "I was just stopping by on the way to her place. I’ve talked to her on the phone... Explained some of it. I’m going over to take her a copy of the report."  
"I scared her, Vega. I nearly killed her father..."  
"Because of a change he brought about. Mona’s not dumb and she loves you. Let me explain, Ace. She loves you and once she knows..."  
Ace closed his eyes against the pain and dread. What if she didn’t forgive him? And even if she did how could he face her? After what he had wanted to do. Had almost done...  
"Ace." He looked again into the warm brown eyes that were crinkled worriedly at him. "You can’t hate yourself. This wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t your doing."  
Ace shuddered. "I remember it all, Derek. Everything I did, wanted to do..."  
Vega interrupted him with a gentle touch. "I know, Ace. I know what that thing did. But it still wasn’t your fault."  
The older man rose, the callused hand returning to his shoulder.  
"I’ll talk to Mona. She’ll listen. Ace.. you have to rest. The doctors told you that."  
Ace sighed. They had indeed, along with the half a dozen prescriptions they’d given, to equalize the mad chemical rush in his brain. The pills he could handle. The dreams, the nightmares.... He shuddered.  
"You have to rest, Ace," Vega urged worriedly, not missing that haunted look. "I’ll come by later. You need me, you call, Ace. You hear me? You call." Ace looked up into the earnest face of his oldest friend, wanting to cry and let the pain out, but he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. The pain was just too overwhelming. His voice wavered.  
"Derek... I.."  
"Rest, Ace. I’ll come back later. I know it’ll take time, but this wasn’t your fault. You’re a good man, Ace. A good man, with good friends. We’re here for you. Don’t be afraid."  
He was. So afraid of what he had done. What he could do. Ace licked dry lips and forced himself to nod.  
"Thanks, Derek. Thanks."  
Vega smiled gently and patted his shoulder.  
"I’ll come back later. I’ll let you know how things go with Mona," he assured. Ace nodded, tried to smile, though it didn’t feel right. Vega wasn’t fooled, but accepted the attempt, offering a last pat.  
"Rest, Ace. I’ll be back soon,"  
Ace said nothing as Vega left. The living room, door snicking quietly close at his departure. He let out a soft sob, eyes dropping shut, fists clenching with his aching heart. Vega had forgiven him. Cosmo had and perhaps, perhaps Mona could.  
Ace stared numbly at the library around him, eyes distant and haunted in a the bright light of the early morning.  
But could he forgive himself?


End file.
